Things Lovers Do
by What is my latest obsession
Summary: A story about how Glumshanks helped a young, unexperienced Kaos with a problem, he probably shouldn't have. Sharing a bond, which Glumshanks know is wrong, but can't help indulge in. But when Kaos falls in love with him, he has to stop things, hurting not only Kaos, but himself at the same time. Years after, they still really can't figure this thing out - the things that lovers do.
1. Authors note

My boyfriend said to me, very excited, kind of nervous and a little guilty looking, that he was finally shipping someone. Knowing him, and how he doesn't ship ANYTHING who isn't canon, I got very interested!

He told me about this show, Skylanders Academy, who was just uploaded to Netflix. Not really caring about Skylanders, my excitement went down, but I kept listening to him. A little confused with how he explained things, I stopped him.

''So, this ship you're shipping... It's... two guys?'' When he nodded, I _had_ to see it!

I have to admit, the first couple of episodes didn't really catch my interest. If anything amused me, it was Kaos and Glumshanks, a truly cute, funny and delightful duo. Around episode 4, I was sold, and binge watched the rest of the show, finding myself enjoying the rest of the cast as well - but still totally in love with Glumshanks and Kaos.

As I always do, when finding a new pairing, I searched the internet for fan art. But found nothing. So I looked for fan fiction. And... found nothing. There is a little Kaos fan stuff, but not really what I was looking for.

It surprised me that the duo, which were an quite obvious ship in my opinion, didn't get any attention. At. All.

''There is only one solution!'' I thought to myself. ''I must make my own!'' And so I did. Or, am doing.

The story starts xx years before the series is set. As I'm not aware how old Kaos is, but believe him to be an adult (physically), this story start in his teenage years. I don't know how old Glumshanks is either, but it seems like he was an adult when beginning his work for Kaossandra, so he is set to be approximately ~30 years older than the evil lord.

I'm not really giving either a sexuality, only hinting that Glumshanks have been with (and having an interest in) both male and females, and Kaos not really caring about trivial things like genders.

The main theme in the story, to the point where the show begins, could be taboo or shame. Keep in mind, in Denmark, the legal age for sex is 15 years. Not really knowing when it is in the Skylanders universe, I made Kaos legal. In Denmark.

Please keep in mind this is all fiction. I don't encourages these big age gaps (I don't judge them either), non protective sex or unhealthy relationships (because, sadly, this is not a healthy relationship. Taking in encounter who the characters are, I don't really believe they could have one, without horrible breaking their characters)

When all this is said, I hope you will enjoy this story. It is nothing special, and it's driven by the power of sex. I'm making this, to all the pervs like myself, who simply couldn't find anything with these two lovely men!


	2. 1) Things starting lovers

I always did everything for Kaos. From the moment he was born, he tortured and harassed me, but as a loyal servant, I took good care of him and disobeyed him never. I was aware that my young lord was very lonely and didn't know much about the world in general, but it first really accrued to me when he became a teenager.

Kaos was far from the fastest guy in his development, so it wasn't surprising that his puberty first really kicked in when he was about fifteen. I bathed him every morning, so I couldn't help but notice the sparse hair who began growing around his body, his voice getting a tad deeper and his everlasting mood swings becoming more irrational.

I didn't think much of it until one evening when his mother was out of town. He seemed even more tense than usual this evening, shifting uncomfortable in his seat. I sat beside him in the worn out sofa.

,,Glumshanks?'' he asked with a shivering voice. For a moment, I thought he was getting a fever, his cheeks were red and his eyes seemed glossy. ,,I… I have a problem with my body…'' he said slowly.

,,What do you mean, M'lord?'' I asked calmly, looking intensely at the small teenager. ,,Are you getting a cold?''

,,No!'' he said sternly, but looked away, in a shy kind of way. I wasn't used to seeing him like this, only really met with his evil enjoyment or his anger normally. ,,Uhm… I don't know what it is… But it hurts… And… Tickles? … Down there…'' he almost whimpered without looking at me.

It took me a brief moment to process his words. Not believing how uniformed he was, I took a good look at my young Master, who was horny for no apparent reason, other than being a confused teenager.

,,It's quite normal, sir,'' I said calmly. ,,It happens to teenage men, it means your body matures. You use something, like your hand, to relieve yourself and then it feels normal again,'' I said shortly, ready to leave so he could be alone with his 'problem'. But instead, I felt his hand on my wrist, tugging me down on the sofa again.

,,Show me!'' he demanded, still with warm cheeks, but in his usual, cunning mood.

,,No sir, this is something I can't do for you. It's a private thing, you see…'' I said, but he didn't let go of me.

,,But I want you to do it!'' he insisted. I considered my possibilities for a moment, quite aware I had done everything for him to this point in his life, but this still felt like crossing a line I shouldn't. But somewhere deep inside of me, I also somewhat longed after such intimate contact again, that I haven't felt since I began working for his mother. I just never considered Kaos to be the one doing it with.

,,Alright, M'lord,'' I said slowly, positioning me a little better. ,,But then it's something between you and me, okay?'' I continued seriously, and he nodded eagerly.

With a small sigh, I began removing his clothes. I had seen him naked plenty of times before without thinking anything of it, but it was a completely different thing to see him eager like this. He panted slightly at the cold evening night hitting his warm skin, when he was fully naked.

I slowly traced my big hands down his small body. He held back his breath, when I finally reached his already very hard cock. I didn't really know that much of humans anatomy, but it seemed like he wasn't that developed there yet. It could also just be the size of my hand compared to it.

,,Tell me if it hurts,'' I said slowly, going a steady rhythm up and down. I felt how he pressed himself against my hand in the same rhythm, so I guessed it didn't feel bad.

,,It… doesn't hurts… But it feels weird. Like I'm becoming… weak…'' he moaned slightly. I smiled softly at his innocence, supporting his body with my other hand, while still working on his now leaking cock.

,,It will feel really good soon, Master, I promise,'' I said. I felt how this somehow excited my own body, but I tried to stay clearheaded, not wanting to hurt or scare the small boy across me. But hearing his intensively louder moaning didn't help my own growing desires.

,,Glummy… I think… Something is coming out…'' he panted, almost laying down in my hand who supported his back. I leaned in over him, looking at his trembling body, when he came with an almost painful sound, jerking violently into my hand, leaving it sticky. He panted relaxed when I let go of his member, looking down at his own body. ,,What happened?'' he said slowly when I laid him down on the sofa.

,,You ejaculated. Now it should be relaxed for a while,'' I said, reminding myself of a teenager's stamina. I found paper towels and began cleaning myself from the sticky mess. ,,Did it feel good, sir?'' I asked calmly while cleaning him. He nodded slowly and closed his eyes with what seemed like a relaxed smile.

,,You did good, Glumshanks,'' he said. I studied my tiny Masters body quietly, seeing him different now from before. I still felt my own urges, so I hoped he would soon fall asleep. ,,Can you help me next time as well?'' he asked, drifting off to sleep.

I should have said no, but the urge was too strong. I just nodded with a calm smile, before leaving my little lord to his sleep.

My hand was still warm from before, when I touched myself. I felt guilty, but at the same time, I had just assisted him with yet another of his daily tasks. Right? I forgot the guilt and my questions when I came, lightly moaning his name.


	3. 2) Things evolving lovers

Things didn't really change from there. Kaos still tortured me every moment he had. After so many years, it didn't really bother me that much. I did my daily chores, and had almost forgot the little 'incident', when I woke up one night, to a very insisting poking at me back.

,,What is it, sir?'' I asked sleepily, before I looked up at him. Like the last time, he seemed flustered and embarrassed, even when he now knew it was natural and that I wanted to help him. ,,Oh.''

,,Can you… Can you do that again?'' he asked calmly. My bed was a tiny, old mattress on the floor, but I still moved, gesturing him to lay down beside me. He quickly removed his clothes before he followed the instruction. ,,I… I tried doing it myself… But it doesn't feel as good…''

I could feel my face heating at his words, but I just nodded and began moving my hands downwards. He was almost already at the brink of coming. I shifted my body so I leaned over him, my hand pleasing him and receiving small moans from the boy underneath me.

This explained why he hadn't mentioned it since then, he had tried himself. I felt something like pride, knowing that I was better. At the same time, I had a hard time admitting to myself that I had quite missed the contact.

,,Can I try something, Master?'' I asked softly, looking briefly at him. Too aroused to speak, he only nodded slightly. ,,Don't be afraid,'' I said slowly when I moved my head down between his legs, removing my hand to reveal his erection.

,,What are you doing, Glummy?'' he whispered, before continuing his moans when I let my tongue run up his length, until I reached the head I slightly teased for a moment. I slowly took him in my mouth and eyed him above me. I felt him tensing up in my mouth when I bobbed my head up and down or run my tongue over his cock.

The more he moaned, the more I felt how my own cock twitched. I reminded myself that this was not about my pleasure, and that I could relieve myself afterwards I was done with my little lord. Soon, the taste of precum intensified and with a couple of long, deep sucks, he released himself in my mouth, looking startled down at me.

I pulled away slowly, trying to clean him with my mouth in the process, before swallowing down. Again, I leaned a little over him, looking down at his satisfied smile.

,,Feel better now, M'lord?'' I asked calmly as I moved to the side to lay down again. He nodded and looked intensively at me. At first I thought he would ask about the blowjob, but he surprised me when I saw where his gaze where trailing.

,,You… You feel tense as well?'' he asked curiously, looking at the growing bulge in my pants.

,,I am not unaffected of sexuality, M'lord,'' I said with a faint smile. ,,I will help myself when you go to sleep.'' He kept looking intensely at me.

,,I… I want to watch…'' he said steadily. I was about to refuse, when his usually stern look froze me. ,,Don't talk back, Glummy! You have watched me, I want to watch you too!''

I wanted to remind him that I had only watched him because he had commanded my help, but I was both too tired and too horny to care about snarky comments at this point. I undid my pants, keeping my west on, and began stroking myself, trying to forget I was being watched.

,,It's… so big…'' Kaos said, slowly reaching out and touching me lightly. Even though my instinct was to pull away, I let him touch and stroke me, while I just relaxed and enjoyed it for a moment.

,,Trolls and humans are build different,'' I said, closing my eyes and focusing on his hands, which now had a tighter grip around my cock. ,,I'm also older than you. I'm full grown,'' I continued, moving with his hand the best I could.

,,Is it any good?'' he asked shyly, but kept pumping my cock more and harder. I assured him it felt nice, looking down my body to see the glistering precum in the darkness. ,,Can… I do the same to you? That you did to me?''

,,If you want too,'' I answered, a slight blush building on my cheeks. He positioned himself a little better, moving close to the tip of my cock, but still very unsure. ,,You don't have to, sir,'' I said calmly.

,,But I want to!'' he said determined. He slowly let his tongue run over the tip, sucking lightly while still stroking the shaft.

He was so inexperienced that it was almost painfully slow how he did it. Pushing a little forward to feel more of his hot mouth, he sent me a stern look, telling me without words that I shouldn't push him. And he was right, but this was the reason I didn't want him to help me. One thing was to have self-control while sucking him off, another when he was the one doing the sucking.

,,M'lord, please, a little more…'' I panted, trying to keep my voice under control. He pulled away with an evil grin.

,,Easy now, my pet,'' he hummed. That little demon was _teasing_ me! ,,I can't really take much of it… So you'll have to be a little more patient,'' he said calmly, putting me in his mouth again, sucking a little harder this time.

Both of his hands were stroking me while he tried the best he could to get more into his mouth. His tongue soon began circling delightfully on the tip, and every inch of control, I had of my voice before, were gone now.

,,Master,'' I moaned, caressing his cheek with one of my hands so he looked up at me. ,,I'm about to cum. You might want to pull away,'' I said shakenly, but he just continued the best he could. Knowing I had warned him, I came in his mouth, feeling the orgasm through my body in a way I haven't done in many years.

He pulled away and looked a little confused down on me. He still had cum in his mouth, it seemed, because he swallowed down hard, apparently not a fan of the taste.

,,Is it always so… bitter?'' he said, sticking his tongue out. I couldn't help but smile a bit, before finding my pants.

,,It can take some time to get used to the taste,'' I said calmly while handing him his clothes. He slowly got it on, but he kept sitting on the mattress, even though he seemed tired.

,,Is this something you have done a lot of?'' he asked silently. Knowing I was a lot older than he was, it wasn't really that surprising I had some experience, but for a young boy it might still be a lot to process.

,,I've had lovers, before working for your mother,'' I said calmly, closing my eyes and feeling the relaxation take over my body. ,,Don't know if there was a lot, sir. I was a young troll, who liked to experience new things,'' I said finally.

I felt him laying down at the mattress, but my eyes where still closed, so I didn't know what he was doing. After a while in silence, I looked over at him. He was fast asleep. I sighed, got up and got a blanket, tugged him in and slept beside my tiny Master with a faint smile on my lips.


	4. 3) Things lovers deny

Lover. He had remembered that word very well.

In the daytime, when his mother was around, everything seemed like it used too. I was his servant, and he kept mocking and taunting me. The violence might had gone down, but he could simply just have been too exhausted to keep up his usual methods.

But at night, or days where his mother was away from the castle, our relation was quite different. He could turn around in a second, from being my evil Master, to something more pleasant. He was still quite dominant and selfish, but also caring in a way I didn't know he was capable of.

It didn't seem like he found this weird at all. He came to me when he was lustful, and most of the time stayed with me when we were done.

But I wouldn't call him my _lover._ Even though I could feel some kind of affection growing for him, I was still very aware of our differences. Not only species, but also in size and age. I had a fear of hurting or scaring him, but at the same time, it became harder for me to control myself around him.

I wanted to be with him, fully, but was unsure of how to do it. He probably didn't even know what intercourse was, and I felt somewhat guilty for wanting to be his first.

Our 'secret relationship' was purely physical, starting with me pleasing him, but becoming more mutual with time. And even though I became aware that Kaos saw me as his lover, I wasn't really sure he knew what it meant.

One night, a couple of months after it all started, he laid down beside me on my mattress. He didn't seem as eager as usual, so I gently run my hand over his head instead.

,,Are you alright, sir?'' I asked calmly, not expecting him to cuddle closer to me. Even though we were very physical, I was not used to him cuddling me like this.

,,Yerh, it's just… I just need a hug, it seems…'' he said with a little voice. I calmly let my hands around his body, before lifting him up on top of me. He looked confused at me for a moment, before I gently hugged him a little tighter.

,,That's alright, sir,'' I whispered. When I let go, I suddenly came to realize how close our faces were. He seemed to think the same thing, as he looked deep into my eyes.

It occurred to me he maybe needed more than just release in this thing we had going on. I raised my upper body a little, so he was more sitting than laying on me.

,,Have you ever kissed someone, M'lord?'' I whispered. He blushed viciously and looked away. I didn't really expect an yes, but thought I had to ask. ,,Do you want to?'' I asked with a faint smile.

,,… Yes… But why do you have to ask and make it awkward!'' he said harshly. I didn't answer, just leaned in and kissed him gently. I felt his hands around my neck, pulling me tighter.

I was debating with myself whether or not to deepen the kiss, when I felt his lips parting, inviting me with his tongue. I gladly took the hint and kissed him passionately. He followed my lead, even though he was shaky in his movements.

I slowly pulled away from him, looking at his satisfied smile. I couldn't help but leaning down and kiss the soft spot at his neck. He seemed surprised, but didn't pull away.

,,Do you enjoy when I touch you, Master?'' I asked with a raspy voice. When he didn't reply, I gently bit the spot I had kissed before.

,,Yes…'' he said slowly, feeling how I removed his rope. I caressed his naked arms, before removing his shirt as well. With the skin exposed, I kissed my way down from his neck to his chest, lower down to the top of his stomach. ,,Glumshanks, please,'' he begged and looked away. I removed the rest of his clothes and began touching him.

I couldn't resist any longer, I couldn't control myself. I had to have him. As slowly as I could, I moved my hand down his spine, down to his ass. He looked confused up at me.

,,I want to touch you in a different way tonight, Kaos,'' I whispered against his neck. I couldn't see his face, but I could hear the desperate moans leave his throat. Very gently, I spread his cheeks and let a finger caress his entrance.

,,This is… Weird…'' he said, gasping when I let a finger penetrate him. ,,What are you _doing?_ '' he shrieked, grabbing tight around my shoulders. I continued relaxed, working with my fingers, careful not to hurt him, while kissing and nibbling his shoulder and neck.

,,Just relax Master. I can make you feel really good,'' I whispered in his ear. He moaned and I felt how his body twitched in delight. I took that as an opportunity to insert another finger.

,,Glummy, please… What are you doing?'' he moaned slowly. His cock was harder than ever, so I knew he didn't feel bad, but I still worked him very slowly. I could feel my own cock being very impatient at this point.

,,I want to be inside you,'' I said calmly, inserting another finger. His moans was something between surprised and lustfully at this point, but it didn't seem like he felt any pain. ,,But I don't want to hurt you. I want your first time to be pleasant,'' I continued, stretching him as good as I could.

,,I… don't understand…'' he moaned. ,,But… I want it…'' he continued. We were still in a somewhat sitting position, trying to lean up against the wall behind us. I carefully removed both of my hands from him, to remove my pants.

,,Do you understand what I intend to do?'' I asked with a raspy voice. He looked down at me when I positioned myself at his ass, and seemed frightened for a moment. He then nodded slowly and lowered himself on top of me.

I helped lowering him slowly, but insisting, downwards until I felt his tight entrance around me. I kept going slow, watching him shutting his eyes tightly.

,,If it hurts you, I will pull out, okay?'' I moaned slightly, not sure if I even could at this point. But instead of demanding me to do so, he looked up at me, leaned forward and kissed me hard, surprising me, with the sudden movement of him moving down at the same time.

It seemed it surprised him as well, because he let go of my mouth, moaning so loudly I was thankfully his mother wasn't home. He held still for a moment, before he began moving up and down on his own, sending waves of pleasure through my body. Letting him decide the speed was a wise move, and I could concentrate on touching and kissing him at the same time.

,,It is good? Does it hurt you, sir?'' I asked, not being able to control my voice any longer. This was more intense than I had imagined, and the desire to ram into him, _hard_ , was so tempting, but I needed to stay focused.

,,It's… good… It feels weird… I feel so… full…'' he moaned, looking at me with blurred eyes.

,,Please don't say lewd things like that, Master, I might not be able to hold back,'' I warned, feeling my body meet his movements, enjoying every moment of it.

,,I… I'm about to cum…'' he moaned, pressing harder down unto my cock. ,,Please hurry,'' he begged. He didn't have to say that twice. I placed both hands on his hips, fucking him hard and deep. He nearly shrieked when he came all over my stomach. I kissed him passionately, trying to lower his voice, when I felt the orgasm overtake me as I filled him up.

We separated to get air, looking mesmerized at each other. I was still inside him, feeling him twitch around me, and how my cum slowly tried to leak out of him.

,,We should probably get cleaned,'' I said slowly, feeling how he pulled away so I fell out of him. He was too tired to keep standing up, so instead he fell down into my arms. For a moment, I enjoyed the relaxing sound of our uneven breaths slowly synchronizing.

,,What… just happened, Glumshanks?'' he said with closed eyes. ,,That was… powerful…'' I smiled and kissed his forehead, making him look at me again.

,,This is what sex between men is like,'' I said slowly. ,,I… I should probably not have done that…'' I continued and stood up, leaving my little lord at the mattress.

,,But why not, Glummy? Isn't this something lovers do?'' I froze and looked back at his confused stare.

,,Lovers? You don't even know what that is,'' I said, somewhat coldly, before leaving to clean myself. Somehow, the warm, tingly feeling was all gone now.


	5. 4) Things lovers regret

He didn't mention it again, and we continued our nightly activities without labeling it. I didn't need to feel ashamed for my lust after him anymore, when he now begged me to fuck him. I was still concerned his mother would find out, feeling too old for my young Master.

He had changed quite a lot with time, which only led to my concern that his mother would catch on. She had asked me a couple of times if everything was alright with him, when he didn't seem like his old, violent self. I tried to tell he was just going through teenage troubles, and she seemed satisfied with the answer.

,,Is everything fine, M'lord?'' I asked him one night, when he sat at his desk, curling paper up and throwing it away. He didn't answer and just glared madly at me. ,,You know you can tell me if anything is bothering you,'' I said with a faint smile. He sighed and stood up.

,,It's mother! She keeps asking about my crush! Because of what you told her, she knows I'm in love!'' he said madly. Everything froze in me, and I looked terrified down at him. ,,And because I promised you, I can tell her nothing!'' he exclaimed, pouting at me.

,,Oh, sir, don't say silly things like that…'' I said shakenly. ,,There is a big difference between love and the things we do…'' I continued, leaning up against the table. He looked furiously up at me.

,, _What_ difference?! You keep telling me I don't know anything about love or lovers or anything, but what about how I _feel_?'' he yelled, eyes blank. I looked away. It was my own fault. I should have handled things differently.

,,You are so young, Master. Love is more than just kissing and having sex,'' I said and looked down.

,,But you never _let me_ try anything else than that!'' he yelled, gaining my attention again. ,,I… I want to be close to you… It doesn't matter what we're doing… I know it started out different… But why can't it grow to be something… _more_?''

There were tears in his eyes. I wanted to hold him and brush away his fears, but that would be wrong of me. I was too old for him, and I had crossed a line in caring for him I shouldn't. But he was too young to understand that.

,,These things who had happened between us, Kaos… They can't continue…'' I said slowly, seeing how his anger faded away and fright instead came across his eyes. ,,I never meant to fool you like this… I didn't want to end up hurting you… But I forgot how young and innocent you were. Now I have done exactly what I tried to avoid.''

,,What the heck, Glumshanks!'' he said frustrated. ,,You can't just…! Why do you keep avoiding the subject?!'' He was yelling again, stepping dangerously close to me. ,,You have taught me everything so far. Why can't you do that with love? Would it really be so _horrible_ for you, being _lovers_?'' he said, his voice cracking every now and then.

,,You can't force someone to love you, sir,'' I said calmly. He pushed me, and I slipped and landed on the cold floor.

,,But you _do_ love me! Why else would you still be here, after everything I do to you?'' he said, his eyes overflowing with tears. ,,Why… You… You do love me, don't you?'' he said, his voice fading away, and doubt entering his mind.

Seeing the young boy brawling his eyes out like this, made my heart sink. I had tried to forget everything about feelings for so long I didn't even know how to reply to his question. But I knew I had to cut things of, in one way or another. If his mother knew, she might kick him out.

,,You don't know what love is, sir,'' I said, never taking my gaze away from him. ,,I was a lonely troll. I just wanted your touch.'' He looked defeated. ,,You want to know what I really want?'' I said with a subtle threat.

I grabbed his hand and tugged him a little closer. For the first time ever, he seemed afraid of me. He tried to get out of my grasp, but I was a lot physical stronger than him. In a mix between I knew I had to talk in capital letters, and I had to make him hate me, I knew what I had to do.

,,What are you doing? Stop that!'' he yelled when I tried to take of his pants. He kicked, but in a quick movement he was down on all four and easier to handle. I pulled down his pants, still with a good grip in his arm so he couldn't move. ,,Glumshanks, I understand! Stop now!'' he said hastily when he felt me standing behind him, poking him without making sure he was ready first.

I had to admit, it didn't feel good knowing it was hurting him. I could hear him cry under me, begging me to stop, and feel his body shake every time I thrusted hard into him. I let go of his arm, but at this point, he was too scared and too powerless to do anything to stop me.

I had wanted to take him like this, hard and without thinking of anything besides my lust, but doing it now, seeing how much it hurt him, made me feel horrible for ever wanting this.

I guess I wanted it to be over with as much as he did. I was done soon, pulled out and tried to shake the nasty feeling off. It was so wrong, I knew it, but I needed him to understand we couldn't keep this up. I was about to leave, when I heard him cry especially loud.

,,I… I understand now, Glumshanks… I… I'm…'' He looked over at me with regret. I wanted his hate, I wanted his anger, but I couldn't handle this. I didn't say anything, but left the guest castle. Even through the thick doors, I could hear his sobbing.


	6. 5) Things hurting lovers

I left the castle the next day, telling Kaossandra I needed a day of to visit a sick family member. I was surprised she brought it, but I didn't hesitate. I knew I couldn't just run of, I would be found, and best scenario only I would be punished.

If Kaos told his mother what had happened, she might find me before time and punish me anyway. But if not, I had to go back so he wouldn't be in trouble. I had left before he was awake that morning.

He was awfully quite when I got back to the castle. I tried doing my work as before all this happened, but it was hard not to notice his sad state of mind.

At night, I could hear him cry and call out for me. It was hard for me to resist comforting him, but I knew if I did, it would all have been for nothing. It made me think I made the wrong decision, and that he might actually have been in love with me, if he didn't hate me by now.

As time went on, the crying was replaced with what I guessed was him relieving himself. I knew his sounds pretty well, and I knew he tried to lure me to him, but I needed to stay strong.

After some weeks, it all stopped. And after some months, things went back to normal, before all this had happened. His mother noticed his mood were back to normal, and I quietly told her not all teenage crushes remains.

We didn't talk about it, and as time went on, it was like it was all some weird kind of dream. The caring boy I knew he could be, vanished, and his normally, evil, rude personality was back. It was nice, for a moment, but I kept all longing feelings away, as if they were never there.

I watched him grow every day, year after year, until he became, somewhat, an adult. His powers grew, and even if they weren't anything near his mothers, I was still impressed with him. He was now a young man in his early twenties.

,,Glumshanks, can I ask you something?'' he said one evening, sitting at his desk, trying to make another plan on how to defeat the Skylanders.

,,Of course, sir,'' I said with a small yawn. It was almost midnight, and it had been a long day, so I was quite tired.

,,Do powers make a man important?'' he asked, without looking at me. I didn't understand the question, so I waited for him to continue. ,,With my powers, I can gain a lot of control, am I right? I can now get the things I wanted from the past,'' he said slowly, eyeing me in a way I couldn't follow.

,,I'm not sure I understand what you mean, sir,'' I said slowly. He stood up and walked over to me. Even though he was an adult now, he hadn't really grown much.

I leaned forward at his command, prepared to be slapped for not understanding, but instead I felt his warm hand cupping my cheek. I looked surprised at him, and saw something in his eyes I hadn't seen in many years.

,,What are you doing, sir…?'' I asked and backed away.

,,I've grown much over the years, Glummy. Some things never stopped growing,'' he said calmly, warningly. ,,I'm not a child anymore,'' he continued and stepped closer.

,,We can't, Kaos… It hurt you so much last time…'' I tried, but felt his dark magic surround me and fixating me to where I stood.

,,It won't hurt _me_ this time, Glummy,'' he said with a dark smile. ,,I can force you, like you did to me… Or you can turn around,'' he said slowly, releasing me from the dark energy.

I was quite aware what he intended, and I knew he wouldn't be gentle either way. I also knew I couldn't escape this. Without a word, I turned around, pulled my pants down and leaned forward.

We had never done it like this in the past, he never seemed too interested in it like this, and had seemed satisfied with what I could do for him. I felt, even after all these years, I still deserved whatever punishment he wanted to give me, but I still shrieked surprised when he slapped my bare ass.

,,Silent, my pet,'' he said. I could almost hear his smirk behind me. He hit me again and again, harder for every time he touched me, but I kept standing still, trying to keep my voice low. I could feel the burn of all the slaps, before I felt a more gentle hand caressing me. ,,You know what I intend to do know, right?'' he said calmly.

I nodded, faintly remembering my own words from our first time. I felt him entering me, slower than I expected. He grunted slightly behind me, moaning when he began going deeper and faster. Even though we hadn't done it like this before, I could feel he had grown quite a lot since then.

It wasn't my first time like this, and even though he was rough and unskilled, I still somewhat enjoyed it, but I couldn't let him know that. I bit back my moans and received everything he got for me. I felt his hands on my hips, holding me still while he fucked me as hard as he could.

,,You wanted my touch, you said,'' he said eagerly, leaning down to my ear, biting me slightly. ,,So take it,'' he moaned, before I felt him coming deep inside of me. I forgot to hold back my voice and gasped loudly when he pulled out, leaving me as I had left him.

I pulled the rest of my clothes of, ready to take a shower, when I became aware that he still watched me. His gaze wasn't hard, or hateful, not even lusting. It was as if he saw me for the first time in years. I looked away, slightly blushing, suddenly very aware of how naked I was.

,,May I remind you, I'm old enough to know what love is now,'' he said calmly. ,,I don't want love. I just want you to please me, as before,'' he continued. I nodded slightly, still not looking at him, covering myself up. ,,Now go get cleaned.''

I ran off as soon he let me. The warm water tried to wash of the guilt I have felt for so long. Even though I had now paid for it, the guilt still wouldn't come off.


	7. 6) Things lovers say

Every now and then, he would punish me extra badly. And when it seemed like all life was drained out of me, he would tip the tables around and fuck me. _Hard._ I didn't pretend not to enjoy it, so he must've known with time that it was some sort of reward for me.

Being dominated by the small human was endearing on it's own, but seeing how quickly he learned new things was surprising as well. I had liked to be the top of him when he was young, but now I couldn't imagine anything besides this.

I could handle it rough. I _liked it_ rough. Beside the last time I topped him, I hadn't really been rough.

This was all until he discovered orgasm control and denial. I still enjoyed his touch, but being played with until the brink of coming, then denied the relief, made me crazy. Begging for mercy just seemed to satisfy him even more.

Somehow, I deserved this. At the same time, I couldn't describe how happy it made me to do these kind of things with my Master again. The absent of being close to him had been harder to me than I had known, back then. Feeling his touch, even when it was so different from when he was younger, was pleasant in a way he could never know of.

,,You serve me well,'' he purred in my ear with a tight grip around my cock. I was laying on my back on his table, feeling exposed, but at the same time thrilled his eyes were at me only. ,,Look at this mess, Glummy! You're so vulgar!'' he said amused, playing with the tip of my cock, making his hand sticky with my precum.

,,Master, please! You have kept teasing me for hours,'' I begged lifting my legs a little. He looked satisfied with my need, but kept teasing me.

,,What do you want, my pet? Tell. Me. What. You. _Need,_ '' he commanded, placing himself at my entrance, eyeing me lustfully when I tried moving down to get him inside me.

,,Please, sir, I need you… inside me…'' I whispered, moaning slightly at the feeling of him rubbing up against me. ,,Oh heaven, I need you, Master…'' I begged and closed my eyes as he entered me, fast and hard.

,,You always blabber so much in this state, Glumshanks,'' he said teasingly, still playing with my cock while slamming into me. ,,I bet I could get you to say anything,'' he continued with a smirk.

,,Yes, Master. Anything,'' I said, not really focusing on what I was saying. I just wanted to cum so badly. He suddenly stopped, his grip around my cock being abnormally hard, when he looked very seriously down at me. ,,Why did you stop?'' I begged, trying to get some movement back, but he kept me fixated.

,,So tell me, Glummy, how you _really_ feel.'' My mind yelled _horny_ , but I realized that wasn't what he meant. If Kaos was a Master to anything, it was holding a grudge.

,,Right now?'' I gulped, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. I gasped when he rammed into me more forcefully than expected. Then he stopped again.

,,Yes, now!'' he demanded. ,,Is it because you prefer a more dominant partner?'' he continued, trusting hard every time he spoke, just to hold still when he was done talking. ,,Or because I was unexperienced?''

,,Master, can't we… A-ah! … talk about this when we're done?'' I asked, trying to sit up, but he only shoved me down on the table again.

,,No! You never speak the truth. What are you so afraid of?!'' he yelled, not stopping this time, but keeping up the hard phase. It was only a matter of seconds before he would cum.

,,Kaos…'' I whispered, holding around his wrists, on each side of me. He looked down at me, his eyes full of lust. ,,You already know, don't you?'' I continued, looking away, feeling my cheeks burn. ,,You always did know me very well…'' I moaned when I felt him orgasm inside of me. I followed the moment after, finally relaxing, feeling my hot, sticky body cooling down.

He pulled out and looked satisfied down at me. He was about to leave when I grabbed his wrist again.

,,You… Ehm…'' I let go of him, not knowing what to say all of a sudden. I had expected him to react to my words, in some kind of way, and felt somewhat left out. He smiled at me. Not a happy or cunning smile, not amused or teasing. It was a rather… sad smile, it seemed.

,,How is it, Glummy? To be the one in love?'' he said with a low voice. I sat up, leaning forward. Our faces were not far from each other. It was years since I had last kissed him. I felt the defeat he had felt years back.

,,It would be awful, Master…'' I said slowly, reaching out for his face, a movement he hadn't expected, it seemed. ,,If it wasn't for the fact, that Master loved me as well.'' He tried to tell me of, but didn't pull away when I reached down to kiss him. It was sweet and simple, and he seemed to relax to the touch.

,,What makes you think I still love you?'' he said sternly when I pulled away. I smiled and embraced him, feeling his body tense up, before he slowly returned the hug.

,,There's so much sadness in your eyes, sir,'' I whispered. ,,I made a mistake long ago, not believing a young soul was capable of love. Not wanting to explain my fears, I did something awful to you.''

,,I did the same to you…'' he said slowly, but I just shook my head.

,,You can't do that to me, sir, you knew that.'' I leaned down, to get a better look at him. He seemed ashamed and scared, just like then. ,,Let's talk, for a change. I will make it up to you, somehow, for what I did. But for now, let's talk,'' I said, taking his hand and guiding him to the showers.

.

..

…

,,Does this mean we're lovers now?''


	8. 7) Things lovers learn

_,,But I don't care what others might think!''_ he had said. He was so naive, even as an adult. _,,Who cares about stuff like gender, or age, or race, anyway?''_

I secretly admired him for this. If it was confidence in himself, or ignorance of how harsh the world could be, I couldn't tell. After many evenings, we settled down an agreement. He wouldn't tell his mother, and things would seem like they had done for years. In exchange, I would show him what love _really_ was about.

Knowing his mother never visited him before he was awake; I slept in his bed at night. Sleeping in a real bed was nice on it's own, but holding my tiny lord at night was more satisfying.

Not sure when all the pieces fell in place in the puzzle, I didn't really know when I _actually_ fell in love with Kaos. Maybe I already was when he was a teenager, and he had been right all the time. Maybe it was first as an adult, when he dominated me, that I really understood that he was now a man.

It didn't really seem to matter at this point. The age gap still seemed to bug me. I wasn't sure how his mother would react if knowing her only son dated a man. A _troll_ man, after all. _An old troll_ , to make it worse. But he didn't mind, and that was what's important.

Kaos had always been very physical. He was, after all, still my evil lord, and he did enjoy making my life questionable with his torture, but at the same time, he made up for it later at night.

I didn't dislike the way he had been towards me when dominating me as an adult. In the past, I had actually quite enjoyed being the bottom when sleeping with men. But it seemed Kaos preferred to be the one bottoming, or expected it to be this way, because soon everything was like when he was a teenager. Every drop of his dominance was switched with his somewhat innocent way of being a bottom. I didn't mind that either.

In the first couple of weeks after deciding to be _lovers_ , we mostly talked and cuddled at night. It was awkward, not really knowing how to do things, with a person you thought you knew so well, spending every day with, but learning to know all over again.

It wasn't that I didn't want to touch him. But it seemed important to do things we haven't done before. There were a lot of kissing and laying close and that seemed to satisfy the small lord for some time.

,,Is everything alright, sir?'' I asked one night. I could hear he wasn't sleeping the way he was breathing, so he turned around to look at me.

,,You know you don't have to say that… when we're laying here… Sir, I mean,'' he said calmly, making me chuckle ever so slightly. ,,What?'' he said unamused.

,,It's an old habit. It's hard letting go of. Like you,'' I said teasingly, hugging him tighter, making him smile widely. ,,But you're not sleeping, love.'' He blushed at the word and looked away shyly.

,,I… I want you to touch me… To fuck me again… But I don't want you to think that's the only reason I want to be with you…'' he said slowly. ,,I… I have never been with anyone besides you, Glumshanks. I'm not always sure what to do.'' I smiled gently at him.

,,You know, I am a very skilled troll, in many aspects of life. But mindreading is not a skill I'm capable of,'' I said softly. In a quick motion, I got him on top of me, smiling challenging up to him with a smirk, when he only looked confused for a moment. ,,There's nothing I want more than to make you feel good, in any way I can, sir.''

,,Is it okay like this? Which do you prefer, top or bottom?'' he said while slowly removing his clothes. He might not even have been aware of how he looked while doing it, but it sent delightful shivers down my spine.

,,I swing both ways,'' I said with a raspy voice. ,,I must admit I quite enjoyed you inside of me, but for tonight, I _really_ need to be the one ramming your ass.'' He blushed and chuckled at my wording, quickly removing the rest of his clothes.

,,Don't say it like that,'' he said with a smirk. ,,I actually missed… being the bottom…'' he said slowly, looking down at my still clothed body. He eagerly helped me remove both my vest and pants, rubbing out warm, naked bodies against each other.

I didn't need to rush things. I let my hands wander his body, caressing his shoulders and back. Our erections rubbed against each other and my mouth was all over his neck and chest.

,,Please,'' he whimpered when my hands ended down on his ass. I slowly let a finger in, watching him twist in pleasure. ,,Fuck the preparation, just get inside me!'' he moaned demanding. I chuckled slightly, wetting my fingers, trying to cover my dick with saliva to make some kind of lubricant.

,,Even like this, you are still very dominating, Master,'' I smiled, lowering him down on my cock. He gasped in delight when I slowly penetrated him, feeling him squeeze tight around me. ,,You've done this yourself, haven't you?'' I moaned, feeling him trusting his hips up and down on his own.

,,What do you mean?'' he said blushingly. He kept going a steady rhythm, placing my hands on his tiny torso, instructing me how to care for him. ,,I experimented with myself, yes, if that's what you mean,'' he moaned slowly. It was somehow an endearing thought that he had played with himself, like this, without me ever knowing of it.

,,But you missed the real thing, didn't you, M'lord?'' I teased slowly, enjoying him moving on his own and resisting the urges to take over myself. If I did, it would be over all too soon.

,,Stop teasing me, Glummy!'' he moaned. I reached up and kissed him insistently, feeling his tongue dance against my own. He slowed his movements down, focusing on the kiss, until I thrusted upwards, _hard._ ,, _Fuck!_ '' he moaned, letting go of my lips.

,,That's what I'm doing, love,'' I whispered in his ear. His head disappeared down to my shoulder, and before I knew it, I felt a sharp, but pleasant pain when he bit me. ,,Got the point, Master,'' I said with a smile, trying to stop my snarky comments and focusing on him instead.

I let my hands travel around his body again, while he took over the speed. It caught my attention that he quite liked it when I touched his nipples, making him moan even louder. I tried the best I could to lower his voice with kissing him, but still wanting to touch him a place, that made him so much out of control.

I reached down and touched his leaking cock. Without even thinking about it, I rubbed the tip before tasting his fluids on my fingers. It seemed like something he would be embarrassed about, but at this point, he was too caught up in pleasure to even think about it.

,,I… I'm almost there,'' he moaned against my lips.

,,I want to taste you, Kaos,'' I said slowly, pulling out and making him whimper, placing him so I could suck him off, while he was still on top of me. I let a couple of fingers play with the sweet spot inside of him, hearing his voice intensify and feeling his orgasm through his body, greedily drinking his cum while he let out a relieved sigh. I removed my fingers and looked up at his satisfied smile.

,,Your turn,'' he said slowly, looking back at my still very hard cock. ,,Where do you want to cum?'' he said teasingly, rubbing his ass up against it.

,,At this point, I just want you to make me feel good. It doesn't matter how,'' I moaned when he grabbed around the base of my cock with both hands. He positioned himself between my legs, his tongue playing with the tip of my cock, one hand stroking me steadily while the other played with my balls.

I couldn't hold back much longer. He took me in his mouth, looking up at me with those big eyes, sucking hard and stroking me good.

,,I'm coming,'' I moaned while releasing myself in his warm mouth. He pulled slowly away, licking the all too sensitive tip. He came closer to me. Kissing me sweetly and licking my lips. I could taste myself in his mouth, but it was a somewhat hot sensation, making me feel even closer to him. ,,Thank you, love.''

,,I like when you call me that,'' he whispered slowly, laying his head down on my chest. ,,I wish you could do that all the time.'' I smiled shortly, bitterly, looking down at the small human who was already drifting off to sleep.

,,Maybe one day, I can, M'lord,'' I said slowly, kissing his forehead and tugging the blankets around us.


	9. 8) Things lover hide

As years passed like this, I thought he would learn how to hide it better. Like he would learn not to be so obvious about our relationship. I also feared he would grew tired of me at some point, when he became older.

Neither seemed to be the case. He became more reckless with time, as if he not cared if his mother found out. It still troubled me.

Countless of times, when we were in the main castle with his mother, he would grab around me or grab my hand when it pleased him. If his mother saw, I would pretend it was some kind of punishment he had done to me, which not pleased him.

He was also being reckless with locking doors, which made me check them myself every night before we went to sleep. Once when I was sucking him of, she came down his lair. Luckily for me he sat behind his desk, so she couldn't see me, but he wouldn't let go of me. My Master had a twisted mind, I already knew that, but it seemed to excite him being watched, even if it was his own mother.

I knew I needed to talk to him. It felt like a topic we would never agree on, but I couldn't risk his safety, just because of our relationship.

,,Kaos, we really need to talk about this,'' I said tiredly. We were sitting in the bathtub, his back pressed against my stomach while my arms were around him.

,,But why? We have talked about this _so_ many times. You know I don't _care_ if she finds out. _She_ would not care about this!'' he said irritated. ,,When has she _ever_ cared what I did, anyway?'' He was not wrong on that one.

,,Even though, it's not appropriate to be like this around other people, _especially_ your mother,'' I said sternly. ,,It's not the hand holding, I mean,'' I continued when he was about to interrupt me. ,,Best-case scenario is she doesn't care. What is worst-case scenario, sir?'' He pouted silently.

,,That she would throw me out,'' he said annoyed.

,,And then _what_ will you do? If she doesn't kill me, I would legally still work for her. Even if she threw us both out, what would we do?'' I continued. I knew he had heard it all before, but it didn't seem to bother him as much as it should. ,,I don't know if you have noticed, M'lord, but I am a _troll._ We're not exactly high ranking in society.''

,,I would care for you,'' he said slowly. ,,I would find a job, of some sort… We could live in the Falling Forrest…'' he continued, trailing of in thoughts. He moved around so we were face to face instead. ,,Wouldn't you like that?''

,,Sir, you have lived all your life in this castle. I can't imagine how you would handle the real world.'' He didn't seem pleased with me, but I just gently hugged him closer to me. After a moment of this, I noticed his usual self. ,,Master, really? Now, when talking about things like these?'' I said smiling, looking down on the small man in my arms.

,,I can't help it. It happens when I'm close to you,'' he said unamused and looked away. ,,It's not that I don't understand it, Glummy,'' he finally said with a sigh. ,,I just don't understand _why_ it has to be this way. I know you're only protecting me. I just want to show you… I'm not ashamed.''

,,I don't think you're ashamed of me. I know you love me,'' I said slowly. ,,Which is actually the whole idea with this talk…'' I reminded both him and myself about, but he now seemed lost in his thoughts. He took my hand, holding it tightly, but still not looking at me.

,,When did you know?'' he asked silently. When I didn't understood his question, he looked slightly up at me. ,,When did you know you were in love?'' he said, a little more firmly.

I could feel a slight blush in my cheeks. I've asked myself this for many years, never really finding an answer I thought would satisfy my lover.

,,I honestly don't know, sir,'' I said and looked away. ,,I've always cared for you, and I am quite aware you were some kind of right as a teenager, claiming I had feelings for you. But love? I think I grew to love you over the years.'' He didn't say anything, but he didn't seem displeased either. ,,I guess it was simpler for you. It's not hard to believe, one falling in love with the one you're having sex with, at least not when you were so young,'' I said. He chuckled shortly, catching my attention.

,,I liked you before all that, Glumshanks,'' he said calmly. My heart skipped a beat, looking at his weirdly soft expression, something I knew no one else had ever seen besides me. ,,Maybe not… _loved_. You were right, when you said I didn't understood love. But I _did_ like you, very much. But I came to realize in the following years, that my feelings for you didn't change because we had sex, they always kind of were there.''

He stood up and crawled out of the bathtub. I wasn't sure if he was finished talking, but I wanted to hear more. The delicate topic of the years in-between our affair was something we never really discussed.

,,You know, it was also very weird for me, as a teenager. I know you went through this whole 'I'm so old I could be his father'-thing, but it was pretty confusing telling apart the intimate stuff from the sexual,'' he said, turning around to look at me again. ,,Like, our first kiss. You always seemed to know exactly what I wanted, what I _needed_.''

,,I can imagine that, sir,'' I said slowly, still sitting in the warm water. ,,I don't think I always planned things the right way. Even though there were things you couldn't possible understand, I should have talked to you more.''

,,Maybe,'' he said slowly, covering his body in towels. ,,But I always kind of did what I wanted anyway.'' We both smiled. I stood up, walking over to him, assisting him and hugging him from behind. ,,You _do_ know I love you, right, Glumshanks? I might show it often, but I rarely say it,'' he said, closing his eyes.

,,I know, my love.'' He turned around and made a signal for me to come closer, kissing me sweetly when lowering my head. ,,I love you too, Kaos. That will never change,'' I whispered slowly. He looked satisfied, before looking down my body. Then he smirked.

,,And you scolded _me_ , for being a pervert?'' he grinned when letting a hand wander down my body. His hands were still warm and damp from the bath, and I quite eagerly moved to create a little more friction.

,,You don't look particular unhappy with it yourself,'' I said teasingly. I leaned down to kiss his forehead. ,,I just can't resist you, when you're standing here, declaring me your love.'' His grip tightening around my cock and he looked mischievously up at me.

,,You've got a kick out of that?'' he said, going to his knees. I leaned against the wall as he began sucking me, making my hips buckle forward and enjoying the sudden shift of things.

,,Seeing you so affectionate is very sexy, M'lord. You can't deny me for wanting you like this,'' I moaned slowly, placing a hand on his head to guide him a little deeper. The faces he could make when he was sucking me of was almost enough on it's own.

I pulled back and gesturing him to stand up again. Before he knew of it, I had lifted him, much to his displease, and held him up against the wall. I kissed him deeply, roughly, as I felt how he with one hand placed me better, silently begging me to fill him up. I slowly pushed upwards, hearing him moan against my lips.

,,Say it again,'' I demanded, looking into his lustful eyes.

,,What?'' he moaned, gripping tight around my shoulders.

,,That you love me. Say it again.'' I thrusted hard into him, feeling how deep I was inside of him. I was pinning him to the wall with one hand, jerking him of with the other.

,,I love you,'' he whimpered, burrowing his head in my shoulder, while he kept chanting it. I knew he meant it. I could feel his body trembling, his grip in me becoming harder. His nails dug into my skin, a sweet kind of pain that made my desire for him even more unbearable. ,,I love you so much!'' he shrieked when he came, I followed not long after.

I panted heavily while looking at his closed eyes and calm smile. Slowly, I got him down on his feet again, feeling the absent of his warm body in the cold castle.

,,I love you too,'' I said with a happy sigh. ,,We should probably head back to the tub,'' I said teasingly, looking at the mess we made of ourselves.

,,The water is cold now,'' he said. I sighed and headed for a quick shower with the small man, before finally laying down in the soft bed.

,,So what about our talk, Master?'' I yawned. I felt his hands around my body, humming lightly.

,,I can't remember anything before you fucked the evil out of me,'' he said mockingly, making me roll my eyes. ,,In all seriousness, you are probably right… I just hope it one day will be different,'' he said tiredly, kissing me shortly before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Years kept passing by. With time his hatred and obsession with the Skylanders became stronger, making the last pieces fall in place. Never doubting his love, I followed him blindly, even when his intensions and mistakes was utterly stupid. He always found a way to make up for it, with the crazy things he did, afterwards.


	10. Authors note: Spoilers ahead!

Just a short break, I promise! The story will continue veeery soon! ~

The story itself could stop right here. I intended it to stop here, actually, set before the show started. But then, after watching Skylanders the _second time the same week_ , I came up with all sorts of plots, inside the episodes, after the episodes, and so on. And I _really_ wanted to write about the final episode.

But this also means there will be spoilers, in some way or another. Whether it's dialog or plot points. I guess, if you have read this far, you might already have seen the show. I still felt I needed to warn about spoilers though.

A few quick things I want to address while I'm making a note anyway. First off, I'm aware Glumshanks (in the show at least) only really refers to Kaos as sir (and Master a couple of times, if I don't remember wrong) I started this Fan Fiction while I had only seen the show in Danish. While he does simply call him 'sir' (in Danish, 'herre') throughout the series, I somehow got the idea stuck in my head that he in English would use a combination of sir, M'lord and Master. When I watched the series in English, I realized my mistake, but kept it, as I quite enjoyed the flow it gives.

I'm aware this is a highly sexual story, involving different kinks and highly involving shame. The story were _meant_ to be very sexual, and was actually just a simple story I wrote for myself, when I decided to put it out there. I could build this up much better, and I should probably show things they do besides the kinky stuff, but that was not the intention. I might at some point, make a loveshot with them, without all the sexy stuff.

12 chapters back, then it's it for this time. The story will not be stated as completed, because the ending will be open, until season 2 has arrived. I'm very unsure how season 2 will be, in regards of the ship, taking the ending in consideration. I will, if I can, continue the story with season 2, in the same way I intend to do with the first season.

So, in short, there will be spoilers, the sex will continue and I hope to be back with more when season 2 arrives! (In a year *Cries*)


	11. 9) Things lovers try

It really seemed like he had done it this time, finally defeating the Skylanders. Even though it wasn't wise to delay the destruction of the Skylanders book, I had followed him to the Academy. I closed the door behind me, ready for a short break while he would do his thing with the toilet paper prank, starting to take of the dress of, when he stopped me.

,,Wait, Glumshanks!'' he said, smiling devilish to me. ,,I want to try something,'' he continued, taking of my hat as I leaned forward.

,,What, sir? I would advise you to do things fast, before something gets in your way and ruin your victory… again…'' I whispered the last part, but he didn't seem concerned with all that.

,,We have all the time we need,'' he said with a familiar smile. ,,Come on, let's celebrate,'' he said, a little softer, running a hand down my chest.

,,I really think we should do that later,'' I said slowly, looking at his big, begging eyes. ,,Well, it has been some time since, I guess…'' I continued, far too easily convinced. I couldn't help but smile when he eagerly took my hand, leading me the desk, where he quickly moved things to make room for us. I again attempted to undress, when he stopped me once more.

,,No, Glummy! I… Can you keep it on?'' The room became deadly silent, before I finally sighed.

,,Why? I don't really think I'm the most fitting for crossdressing, M'lord,'' I said with a slight frown.

,,I just want to try it out,'' he said with a lustful smile. ,,Besides, you said you felt comfortable in it, right?'' he purred.

,,That's not the same as feeling sexy,'' I said blushingly. ,,Even so, if this was really your intention behind my disguise, why didn't you choose something a little more… flattering?'' I said, looking down at myself.

,,Oh come on, _love_ ,'' he said teasingly, grabbing around me, letting his hand grope my clothed behind. ,,I think you're pretty in it.'' I couldn't help but smile.

,,… Okay,'' I said, not believing my own words. ,,I guess you want to top, for a change?'' I said challenging. Now it was his turn to blush.

,,It was my intention, yes…'' he said slowly. I sat on the table, watching him chirpily, enjoying how awkwardly adorable he was about being the one to top. ,,Lay down and let me work my magic,'' he finally said with a confident smile.

,,Yes, Master.'' I could feel how he lifted the dress, just enough to reveal my hardening member.

,,Glummy, you pevert,'' he teased. He helped me out of my pants, humming slightly. ,,Are your eagerness due to the dress? Or the fact you missed being the bottom? Maybe it's because it's kinda public,'' he continued, stroking me gently and feeling me grow in his hands. ,,Or maybe it's because your so pent up?'' I could feel his warm breath against my cock, and waited desperately to feel his mouth.

,,Heaven, I forgot how much of a tease you can be,'' I groaned, feeling his grip tighten, but he still didn't use his tongue.

,,And you're so impatient,'' he said softly, playing with the tip of my cock. I suddenly felt a strange stimulus at my entrance. It took me a moment before I realized it was his tongue, slowly and lovingly pleasing me.

,,And you say I'm a pervert?'' I gasped in delight, lifting my legs so it was easier for him. He always seemed so creative in finding new ways to make me beg for him, the few times he was the one in control.

,,Oh, but you are. You are enjoying this an awfully lot, aren't you, my pet?'' he said, replacing his tongue with his fingers instead. ,,I could play with you like this all day. But I also have a world to destroy. So this will have to do. For now,'' he said, looking down at me, licking his lips. ,,Turn around.''

I willingly obeyed, feeling somewhat exposed in the dress, in some sort of way. I felt his hands spreading my cheeks, and I could almost feel his stare.

,,Please, Master…'' I begged, wiggling slightly at the absence of his cock. I could hear him snicker behind me, feeling how he gently caressed me.

,,I'm not done looking at you,'' he said softly. ,,Is this humiliating for you, my dear? Dressed in pink, being watched this closely, while you so eagerly awaits for more? Even if it _is_ me,'' he said, leaning down to my ear and let his tongue run down to the tip. ,, _Beg_ for it, love.''

,,Please, Master. _Please_ fuck me,'' I moaned, feeling him going in, nice and slow. I could feel his hand between my legs, but using the dress fabric to create a new level of friction on my cock. He slammed into me, having a tight grasp on my hip with his free hand. He was leaning in over me, and I could feel his warm body. It also occurred to me that he was still dressed.

,,You always did enjoy when I slammed my cock nice and hard in you, didn't you?'' he moaned, pumping even harder. I thanked my creators for being alone in the Academy, and begged that no one would came by, by accident.

,,Oh _yes!_ '' I moaned, already feeling close to the edge. It felt like we had barely been at it, but the tension was so powerful.

,,You haven't cum since we were together last time, have you? You must be so close,'' he teased, his hand still pumping my cock in the dress. ,,You want to, right? Scream my name, Glummy, cum for me,'' he demanded, hitting the sweet spot inside of me.

,,I-I can't hold it,'' I muttered, feeling the orgasm throughout my body, making my knees week. ,, _Kaos!_ '' The cum were caught in the dress, which now felt sticky to my body.

He wasn't done and kept fucking me, but a little gentler now. It was like he tried to hold out, just to hear me whimper in my overstimulated state. I felt like a mess of moans and irregular movements, the pleasure starting to build up again.

,,This is music to my ears,'' he said satisfied, now turning the speed up again. Knowing my Master very well, I felt his pleasure build, hearing his moans becoming needier, and soon I felt his body tense. But instead of releasing inside of me, he pulled out and shot his load over my ass and the back of the dress. Satisfied with his job, he released his grip in me, sighing in delight.

,,I don't think you'll get your money back from the dress anymore,'' I said relaxed, standing up and straightening my back. He giggled, and I finally undressed from the awful thing. Though the experience had been somewhat thrilling, the dress was uncomfortable wearing when sticky from cum.

,,That's alright. It was worth it,'' he said with a flirty smile. I leaned up against the table, still feeling rather hot. He noticed pretty soon. ,,Still standing strong, I see?'' he said, looking rather impressed at me. ,,You must have been really full,'' he smiled, going down on his knees.

,,You're teasing is not really helping me either,'' I said, feeling his warm moth on my cock. He didn't waste time, sucking hard and taking it deep, making my still sensitive cock twist delightfully.

,,I love your taste, my dear,'' he said when pulling back for air.

,,I remember you wasn't the biggest fan at first,'' I said amused, meeting his movements and lightly fucking his mouth. He knew exactly how I wanted it, and soon I came again, filling his mouth and finally able to fully relax.

,,I got used to it,'' he said with a smirk, kissing me sweetly. We stood here, at the desk, feeling our bodies cool and the clouds of horniness fading. He seemed lost in thoughts for a moment.

,,I have to ask, sir, why the dress? I never took you for that kind of a guy,'' I said slowly, finding my pants. I already wore my vest, I had worn underneath the dress.

,,I just wanted to try. It's not that you're feminine in that way, Glummy, I just came to realize that… You might be the only one I'm ever with.'' The words hang uncomfortable in the room.

,,What makes you say that?'' I said slowly. ,,I would have no problem with you being with a woman. Heck, I wouldn't have a problem with you being with others, in general,'' I said. He seemed slightly confused.

,,But… Wouldn't that hurt you?'' he asked. ,,I mean… Aren't lovers supposed to be… committed?'' he said slowly.

,,Maybe,'' I said. ,,In the past, it never meant anything for me, if my lovers had others as well. It might be a troll thing.'' He went silent again, maybe even deeper in thought.

,,Glumshanks? You have been with a woman before, right?'' I nodded slowly, not really liking where things were going. ,,When did you know… you also liked men?''

,,Oh, sir, the past is in the past,'' I tried, looking away. ,,I never been a fan of talking about previous lovers. It's not because I miss anyone from my past, I'm not wishing anyone back. It just hurts, knowing I at some point loved someone, who didn't return my feelings.'' I felt his hand on my own, making me look at him again.

,,I'm just curious, Glumshanks. I don't really care if you had been with the whole Falling Forrest. But this is a part of you, who you are today. The man I love.'' I sighed deeply, put my hand around him and hugged him tightly.

,,Very well. When I was a young troll, I had a crush on this girl. She didn't notice me at all. I was in my late teenage years when I first had sex. After that, I was with a couple more girls. It was first when I entered the theater world I got familiar with men as well. I was very drunk one night, and don't remember much of it, but stayed with him for a time. He was my first _lover_ ,'' I said calmly.

,,Did… Did he break your heart?'' He didn't look at me when he said it, but he looked sad. I didn't want to remember, and I didn't want him to think about it.

,,We wanted different things in life,'' I said. ,,But it all ended, when I began working for your mother. A couple of years after, you were born.'' I looked down at him with a content smile. ,,You're thinking about how it would be to have sex with a woman, am I right?'' He blushed and smiled awkwardly.

,,Well, yes. I don't really care about gender like that, but sex feels so different, from being bottom to being top. And I like both, it just feels more natural to bottom. But… that would be different… with a woman…'' he said slowly.

,,I can't blame you from being curious,'' I said with a smile, kissing his head. ,,I never really thought about us being exclusive like that. I don't really see myself with anyone besides you, anymore. But I see no harm in you being with others.'' He placed his head on my shoulder, apparently still in deep thoughts. ,,As long as you love me, all that stuff doesn't really matter.''

,,Silly Glummy,'' he said giggling. ,,I will always love you.''

It took a few more moments, before he realized he still had to mess the Academy up. Sadly, after that, his plans was crushed yet again, and we escaped back to the castle, preparing for takeover another day.

We also forgot that damned dress.


	12. 10) Things lovers tell

,,Looks like we have a few more hours to catch up, Ma'am,'' I said, putting the phone away.

,,Delightful!'' It was not often I talked with Kaossandra. We usually talked about old days, and I enjoyed talking about my theater career with her, a trip down the memory lane. Even though I still missed my little lord, it was a nice change to sit and talk with his mother.

I never touched subjects which could bring questions to me I wanted to avoid. I had never told her about how involved I was with Roger, or why I left the theater definitely, and she didn't push to find out.

,,So,'' she said, after I finished another story. ,,How is things going with Kaos?'' she asked calmly. I used to talk about his wellbeing with her every now and then, even though it was mostly in his child and teenage years I had done so.

,,I would say pretty well, Ma'am. He is still quite obsessed with defeating the Skylanders, he have come close a couple of times. His powers keep evolving, but he seems a little stressed at the moment,'' I said slowly, sipping my tea.

,,I see,'' she said. ,,How are things between the two of you? Are he treating you well?'' I looked questionable at her. I felt suddenly very aware of her gaze.

,,You know… Like always…'' I said gently. She smiled suddenly, chuckling slightly. ,,What's so funny, Ma'am?'' I asked with an uncomfortable smile. She looked slightly away.

,,After all these years… You still seem to think I am blind.'' I felt ill all of a sudden, putting the cup down. To be fair, it wasn't that surprising if she had found out eventually, but I still wasn't prepared for this talk. ,,Glumshanks, are we not adults? Can't we discuss things like _grownups_?'' she said with a sigh.

,,I'm… not sure what to say…'' I looked away, I couldn't handle her harsh stare.

,,I am not sure what's more hurtful. That you think I wouldn't accept the two of you being together, or the fact you didn't think I had noticed by now.''

,,I'm very sorry, Ma'am,'' I said regretfully. ,,I thought I protected him. The world can be harsh in matters like these,'' I continued. The room went silent, my thoughts racing and my stomach feeling unpleasant. ,,For how long… have you known?''

,,Ever since he was a teenager,'' she said, not unfriendly. ,,He never told me,'' she quickly said, when I tried to ask. ,,I had a feeling. When you left for you 'family visit', he cried and cried, and wouldn't stop. I might not always have been the most motherly, but I tried to comfort him, tried to talk to him. He wouldn't talk.''

,,I…'' I remembered all too well the night I cut things off, and the following weeks and months.

,,He had been so… _happy_ , for a long time, before that. I guessed something had happened between you, but I couldn't get myself to ask. I guessed there was a reason neither of you ever told me,'' she said, with a sad voice. ,,Many years after, I noticed the change in him again. Though he was better at hiding it this time, he was at times pretty obvious about it as well. I played along with your hiding game. Afraid if I didn't, he would be hurt again.''

I once again felt my mistakes crawling on my back. Though I did it to protect him, it had also been my own fears holding me back from ever letting the relationship be public. When he became an adult, there were no reason for us to hide things, even though I had begged him to do so.

,,I never intended to hurt your son, Kaossandra. I… I didn't always do the right thing. I was afraid you would sent him away. The age gap, the differences… I wasn't sure you would understand.'' I looked up at her. She smiled sadly, but she seemed calm.

,,You've always been there for him,'' she said slowly. ,,Glumshanks, do you _love_ my son?'' My cheeks felt warm and I looked away again. I had never told anybody, besides him.

,,I do, Ma'am,'' I said with a faint smile. She nodded satisfied.

,,Then I don't care who you are, or what you are, or how old you are. Please take good care of my idiot son,'' she said with a smile. ,,To hear it, after all these years, finally knowing for sure… That's a lot to take in.'' I agreed with a small nod, before we continued the conversation with something completely else.

A couple of hours later, he came home, beaten up and unsatisfied. His mother left with a snarky comment, but I could see her smile slightly to me, in a knowingly kind of way.

,,Come on, Glummy, I'll get the nail files and clippers!'' he said, ready to relax by his usual method when his mother was home. I loosened his grip a bit, making him looking unsatisfied up at me.

,,I have another idea, Master,'' I said gently, lowering my head in an attempt to kiss him. He didn't dodge the touch, but didn't return it either, looking rather confused at me.

,,What in the world are you doing?'' he said, a mix between confusion and his formal harsh tone. ,,She is home,'' he whispered between his teeth.

,,It doesn't matter, love,'' I said softly, caressing his cheeks with my big hands. I could see how beaten up he was, I wanted to hug him and make the pain go away. ,,You need to relax. Let me help you. I can do better,'' I said flirtingly, kissing him again.

This time, he met my touch, first hesitant, before he slightly opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. I could feel a small, muffled moan escape his throat. His hands grabbed around my shoulders, tugging me tight, trying to be as close as possible. He finally broke the kiss for air.

,,Why the sudden change of heart?'' he said teasingly, closing the door behind us and following me to the bed. ,,Not that I mind it,'' he continued, starting to undress.

,,I will tell you later,'' I said calmly, eagerly awaiting him on the bed. ,,They really did beat you up, didn't they? My poor love,'' I said gently, holding him tightly in my arms and kissing his neck ever so slightly. He already seemed to relax.

,,Glumshanks,'' he mumbled, his breathing becoming heavy as I rubbed his nipples. My tongue run down from his neck to the sensitive spot, making him moan and twist even more. ,,I… I just need you… inside…'' he begged.

I hadn't even touched his cock yet, and I was making sure he didn't do it either. Every time he tried, I held his hand back, making him squirm and make pleading noises to get me to touch him.

,,Not yet,'' I smirked, kissing him greedily. ,,Don't touch yourself. I want you to cum, just by _this,_ '' I said insistently, pressing a finger inside him. He gasped at the sudden move, but soon relaxed as I worked my skilled fingers, knowing him a little too well. It would not be a first to make him cum like this, but I rarely took time or had control enough to suppress the desire to fuck him when he made these wonderful noises.

,,I-I can't keep my voice down,'' he squirmed, trying to cover his mouth with his hand, but I gently moved it.

,,Then don't,'' I said calmly. I kept working my fingers while I pleased him otherwise as well, never touching his very eager member. ,,Look at yourself,'' I said teasingly. ,,You're so beautiful like this, my love.'' I could feel he was very close.

,,Please, don't stop,'' he begged, rocking his hips down on my fingers. ,,More.'' I gently put another finger up, feeling him tighten around me. It left not much for movement, but at least I could still please his sweet spot, which made him tremble and babble even more. ,,Oooh _fuck!_ ''

With a couple of hard thrust in the air, he shot his load up high. It made a mess of everything, but it was worth it. He panted exhausted and looked blissful up at me. I slowly removed my fingers, kissing him lightly. He was about to reach down to touch me, when I stopped him gently.

,,Not now. I need to treat your injuries,'' I said, leaving the warm bed to find towels and the medic kit.

,,Don't be silly. I've had worse,'' he said, still a little out of breath. He soon stopped complaining, sitting still while I helped him.

I later told him about my talk with his mother. Besides being startled for a moment, apparently afraid he now would be thrown-out, he soon relaxed again. I don't know what they talked about, but he left later that night to talk to his mother, for a change. He seemed happy when he came back.

,,I _told you_ she wouldn't mind,'' he said in triumph, once and for all closing the topic which had haunted me for years.


	13. 11) Things supporting lovers

p class="MsoNormal" align="left"span lang="EN-US",,I believe I have a foolproof solution,'' I said with a faint smile. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US",,Are you sure it will work for me?'' he asked doubly. I scoffed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US",,I said foolproof, sir.'' He stood up, walking with me to the other side of the room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US",,Noted. Lead on, my good troll.'' I stopped shortly and he looked annoyed up at me, when we reached the bed. ,,Are you kidding me, Glumshanks? Not all the world's problems can be solved by fucking.''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US"I chuckled shortly, sitting on the edge of the bed, gesturing to him to do the same. I truly did understand why he might've been stressed, and it did not only have an impact on his powers, but also our relationship. He might not even had noticed that it actually had been quite a while since we were together, kissing even. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US",,Now, now, Master, relax for a moment,'' I smiled, when he unsatisfied sat down. I switched position to sit behind him. ,,You're so tense, love. I'm sure you will feel better soon…'' I said calmly, slowly removing his cloak./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US",,I don't have emtime/em to relax!'' he said sternly. ,,I'm so close this time! So close! So… uhm…'' He stopped his rambling when I slowly massaged his small shoulders. He really emwas/em tense. I sometimes underestimated how truthfully he meant his world domination. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US",,I want you to say those words again,'' I said teasingly, working my fingers steadily at his warm skin. ,,But in another way,'' I whispered, slowly kissing his neck, making him whimper of the sudden touch./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US",,I… I really shouldn't…'' he said, but leant against my touch. ,,I should be working…'' I let my hands creep under his shirt, slowly caressing his back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US",,You can't work all the time, M'lord,'' I said between kisses. ,,Or, I could get you to work on something else…'' I said, slowly bringing his tiny body closer to mine, hugging him from behind and slowly grinding against him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US",,I used to think sex drives went down with age,'' he said teasingly, meeting my movement, placing a hand on each of my thighs. I bit the soft spot on his shoulder, a bit harder than he expected, so he flinched and swore loudly. ,,Glumshanks!''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US",,You say I'm old, my love?'' I said, licking the now very sensitive spot. ,,You don't normally complain about this 'old' troll's treatment of you,'' I said softly, turning his head to kiss him. He gently bit my lip, never taking his gaze away from mine. I could see the way he looked at me, that work was not on his mind anymore./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US",,Is it still a sensitive subject for you, love?'' he said confident, referring to the age comment, but grinding so wonderful up against me I could swear he knew exactly where my mind went./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US"Much to his dismiss, I tore his shirt off, too impatient to wait for access to the pale skin. He was about to scold me for wrecking his clothes, when I began teasing his nipples and his mind wandered elsewhere./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US",,Not at all,'' I panted slightly, letting my hands wander downwards his body. ,,You're not so young yourself, anymore,'' I said teasingly, making him look back at me with an evil glare, before I finally got rid of his pants./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US",,You have some nerve, don't you?'' he said sternly, trying to keep his voice and mind in control while I was fondling him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US",,I'm not afraid of you when you're in this state,'' I said gently, stroking him faster, making him moan when he let his guards down. ,,You like to be in control, but I emlove/em when you lose it,'' I whispered, leaning down and gently biting his ear./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US",,I'm still i-in control!'' he whimpered, trying to get out of my grip, suddenly remembering how much stronger than him I was. ,,Oh fuck this,'' he moaned, melting into my embrace. ,,Just shut up and fuck me already!'' he commanded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US",,Sure you're not too embusy/em for that?'' I teased, somehow managing to get my pants off without loosening my grip in him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US",,You're almost as evil as me,'' he said with a smirk, looking lovingly back at me. With a good hold around him, I lifted him up in my lap, slowly placing him on my cock, seeing how he slowly sat down and feeling how I connected with him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US",,I thank you, Master,'' I moaned slowly, feeling him tighten around me and how eager he already was. But instead of letting him chose the phase, I continued my fast hold in him. ,,But you're my own evil genius,'' I cooed, seeing the slight blush in his cheeks./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US"It was usually hard for me to hold back, my lust often taking over my rationality, but I wanted to do it slow and lovingly. I wanted to hear him, deep and lost in his desires. I wanted to touch and kiss him, as it now seemed to be rarer his mind was in matters like that. I wanted him to remember this./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US"My grip was firmly around his cock, the other hand around him, making sure it was only I that were able to move. I was lost in the desire and the love for him, when I suddenly felt my body tense and stop moving, in a way I wasn't used to in situations like these./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US",,Sorry, Glummy, but I'm taking over now,'' he said with a lustful glimpse, turning around to face me. I soon understood that he had used his magic to paralyze me so he could win his control back. ,,Now, can you be a good pet, and let me have it my way, so I can unfreeze you?'' he said, partly teasing, but with a loving gaze as well. I somehow nodded and felt my limbs relax again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US",,You really emare/em evil, sir,'' I chuckled, putting my hands on his hips to guide him harder down on me, resulting in him making these wonderful, lustful faces. ,,You want it emrough/em, eh? Two can play that game.''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US"Not far after that, he came, making blissful noises tipping me over the edge as well. We sat here, kissing, embracing, just staring into each others eyes for a moment, before he remembered what all this was about./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US"Sadly, he could still not get to the map. I ended up taking him to the spa, which truthfully might not have been my brightest idea. But it was very relaxing for a moment, for me, at least. What followed afterwards though, was not./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 1cm;" align="left"span lang="EN-US"But at least I could tease him when we got home, reminding him of the morning, we could both agree on emhad/em been very relaxing./span/p 


	14. 12) Things lovers celebrate

I remembered faintly being mad at him. But it was hard to remember anything when he made those noises.

,, _More!_ '' I remembered something about my angriness fading into disappointment instead. But it was hard to focus on, when he kept begging for more.

In an attempt to keep her son away from doing stupid things, Kaossandra had locked us away in the guest castle. She could have done that on any day, but I had asked for this day, _foolish enough_ to think he would remember anything special about it.

And when he hadn't reacted with anything else than furiousness of being locked in, I had started to realize I had too high hopes for my lover. Giving him various chores could only hold his attention to some point. _Fucking him_ seemed to distract him better.

,,I'm so close,'' he begged. Most of the time he would ride me, but this night, I had taken him by surprise. He didn't seem to mind it, gladly going down on all four. ,,I-Im… _coming!_ '' And it was not the first time.

At this time, I had lost count, but we had been going at it for a couple of hours and his lust didn't seem to fade, regardless of how many times he came.

He moaned loudly, releasing himself in his hand, looking relaxed back at me as I pulled out. Maybe it was all the stuff on my mind, but I still hadn't cum.

,,You're on fire tonight!'' he said lovingly, turning to face me. When he was standing up, he was almost as tall as I was on my knees. ,,But you've… You've haven't cum at all… Is something on you're mind?'' he asked, surprisingly softly.

,,I just thought… I would make it a memorable night…'' I whispered slowly, feeling his arms around my body. I wasn't sure why I had expected him to remember, but he usually did. I somehow couldn't bring myself to ask him, if he actually forgot our _anniversary_.

,,And you certainly have, Glummy. Now, let me help you a bit with that,'' he said, still standing very close to my body, both his hands stroking my cock.

It wasn't that it wasn't pleasant. I had been close a few times already, but every time, a horribly feel of guilt and distress came to my mind again. It wasn't just the fact that he forgot, it wasn't even about the date. It was the sneaking feeling of his passion for chaos was taking over his passion for me.

He gestured me to stand up, getting on his knees so he could use his mouth. I tried my best to focus at him and the pleasant experience, but I instead felt my body fail me.

,,You're getting soft…'' he said confused, looking up at me. ,,Did I do something wrong?'' I shook my head, taking a small step back.

,,It's not you, M'lord,'' I said calmly. He stood up himself, eyeing me questionably.

,,Then _what?_ I have known you since forever, and you're never like this,'' he said upset. I got the feeling it was not me, but the situation overall he found frustrating. ,,Is it because you're too tired? Because, I can help you, you just have to relax,'' he said, almost pleadingly.

It occurred to me that he, as a person, was far from fair. He was demanding and selfish and had both a giant ego and temper. But to me, in situations like these, he always seem to forget this. Sure, he could still be dominating and teasing, but he always wanted me to feel good. As if he wanted to make up for everything, he did to me on a daily basis.

,,It's not that,'' I said slowly, walking a few steps to reach his desk. ,,Today is a very special day for me… And all you seem to think of is getting out of here,'' I continued, looking away. He sat beside me, gently taking my hand and looking somewhat confused at me.

,,I know,'' he said. ,,You think I _forgot?_ '' he said, unbelievably. ,,I wanted to do this, _today_ , because…'' He blushed slightly and smiled somewhat softly. ,,Because everything good have come to me on this day.''

I felt so stupid, unable to do anything else than laugh. After ten years, I still didn't fully understood my loved one.

,,I'm sorry, Kaos. I… I assumed you forgot…'' He squeezed my hand and rested his head on my shoulder. I could hear him giggly slightly.

,,I'm not sure what I'm more stunned about. You thought I forgot, or the fact you handled your anger… with sex.'' He was truly laughing now.

,,I wasn't _mad_ at you,'' I said with a smile. ,,Kaos… I worry sometimes, that you love your evil ways… more than me… After all, I am just an old geezer by now,'' I said, putting my arm around him and hugging him tightly unto me.

,,You must also be pretty stupid, if you don't realize by now that I love you more than anything,'' he whispered. ,,I want to rule the Skylands. No, I want _us_ to rule.'' I had never had any interest in ruling anything, and he had never asked if I wanted to. But knowing he wanted me by his side calmed me.

,,You're right, my love.'' We sat here, wrapped in each other's arms. I really did feel stupid, I should know him better by now. I soon felt his hand on my thigh, rubbing me gently.

,,So, it is kind of my fault you couldn't get off,'' he said slowly. ,,Is there _any way_ I could make you feel special and appreciated, _my love?_ '' he said with a mischievous smile, getting down on his knees on the floor again.

,,I'm sure we could work something out,'' I said teasingly, feeling his hot mouth around my now soft member. It wasn't soft for long.

,,You took _so_ good care of me before. The things you can make me do,'' he said seductive, pleasing the tip with his tongue, stroking me fast and hard. Having been at it for so long, I knew I would not be able to hold back much more. ,,You're so close, aren't you dear? Please don't hold back,'' he begged, blowing me deep and sucking wonderfully.

With gentle, but insisting hands, I held his face and fucked his mouth a little rougher than I normally would, coming hard and making him choke and cough when I pulled out. I sighed and looked down at his messy smile.

,,You really did need to get the last anger out, didn't you?'' he said with a giggly. I was about to protest, when he kissed me and stopped my rambling. ,,I understand,'' he whispered against my lips. ,,Come now, we need to get to work!'' he said with an evil grin, searching for his clothes.

,,Really, sir? We really need to, _tonight?_ '' I asked with a sigh.

But we did. And how tragic it seemed, it was a night neither would ever forget, when the Skylanders finally _did_ catch him. Even though I silently begged for a little peace now, I knew we would soon be out from the prison again, soon making plans, which could sent us back.


	15. 13) Things lovers solve

He seemed awfully stoked about all this prison stuff. I understood it was exciting to meet his heroes, but would have preferred the meeting under the open sky. They didn't really seem pleasant, but as far as I knew, Kaos wouldn't either, if it wasn't for the fact that I loved the small tyrant.

I had to admit, I was not stoked about 'the Queen'. Ever since he was teenager, even before we ever were a thing, he had a crush on her. I never really believed he would meet her, but standing across her now seemed to scare me.

It was not the fact that he liked her, or wanted to be with her, that I disliked. It didn't seem like she had an interest in him anyway. But I didn't want him to get hurt, and this lady was dangerous, I could tell.

I was also a little concerned with… our relationship. Even though his mother knew, and there wasn't a _real_ reason to hide it anymore, I was pretty sure no one else knew about it besides the three of us. I was not concerned for the Skylanders reaction, as I didn't think they would judge on things like that or use it against him, but… the other prisoners?

It was not even the fact that they could judge him on that, or use if for later torment. But I was quite aware of things prisons _also_ was used for. I didn't mind him being with others, given it was consensual, but I didn't expect villains to ask permission beforehand. I didn't want them to think, for any reason, that Kaos could be an easy hunting target for a quick release.

,,Isn't this great, Glumshanks?'' he asked excitedly. We were not even placed in the same cell. For the first time in years, I could have the bed for myself, but it would be a cold one.

,,Great might not be the word I would describe it with, sir,'' I said calmly, following him around in the yard.

,,Oh come on, isn't it exciting?'' he said smiling, turning around and looking softly at me. ,,Now I'm finally becoming one of the baddest guys!'' I couldn't help but chuckle. His excitement was so sincere.

,,I am sure you will, sir.'' We walked to a corner, which seemed fairly empty.

,,I can get close to the Doomraders, controlling them in my favor to rule over Skylanders! And Golden Queen will be thrilled!'' He stopped for a moment, looking at me as if he had said something wrong.

,,What?'' I said questionably when he just kept starring. I wasn't sure if he thought I was jealous when he talked about her, but his stare became intense.

,,Let's fuck.'' I nearly choked at the sudden mood change. ,,Come on, Glummy! Can't you feel it?'' he said, tugging in my hand. ,,I know you rammed me pretty good yesterday, but isn't it thrilling, doing it in here?'' he said, smirking seductively at me.

,,No!'' I said, a little too fast, making him look confused at me. ,,Master, you don't understand. In here, people get… lonely. If they have any bit of reason to, I fear they will… force their way with you…'' I whispered slowly.

,,I can handle that stuff myself,'' he said sternly. ,,You always worry. Come. I can get us out of here, let's find a quiet place.'' I tried to stop him, but I soon found myself being dragged off to what I assumed was the showers.

,,Really, sir? A little more original for prison sex would have been nice,'' I said somewhat jokingly. He rolled his eyes, made sure we were alone, before he pulled me down in a rough kiss. His passion was so real it was almost overwhelming. ,,Please, Kaos, we can't. If someone sees us…''

,,Let them watch,'' he said, continuing the kiss. He removed my vest, caressing my chest and pushing me harder against the wall. ,,Come on, fuck me,'' he commanded. I bit down my lip as he removed his clothes, making sure I knew exactly what I was in for.

,,No, sir. I cannot risk this,'' I said, but before he could say anything, I turned around on all four. ,,If anyone _should_ catch us… this would cause less harm for you,'' I said, looking back at him.

,,You always watch out for me, my love,'' he said lovingly, slowly removing my pants. ,,And I certainly don't mind it this way, either,'' he said teasingly, slowly penetrating me with a couple of fingers. ,,But as you know… I like taking my _time_ with you…''

Time was a thing I didn't have much off. I wished for him to hurry, at the same time I knew it would only make him go slower. I could also feel my body react, making my knees weak and my voice harder to control.

,,Please, Master. We need to hurry. I know you l-like to tease me, but please… just fuck me…'' I felt his fingers pull out and expected him to ram up in me, but instead he slowly inserted himself, going gentle and steady, not in a teasing way, but neither as in his usually hard ways.

,,Very well, my pet,'' he said, keeping the speed sound. ,,I _do_ love to tease you. And I _know_ you like it too,'' he whispered, slightly biting down on my ear, making me groan in a mix between pleasure and pain. ,,Turn around, Glumshanks,'' he ordered, pulling out. I wasn't sure what was on his mind, but I shrieked surprised when I could feel his magic surround me and lift me up in the air, pushing me down on my back.

,,M'lord, what are you…'' I asked, watching him levitating me over to him in a height, where he could easily slide into me while standing. I moaned lightly, when he rammed into me with his usual roughness. ,, _Master!_ '' I gasped, trying to cover my mouth.

,,You don't have to be silent for my sake,'' he said with a smirk. ,,I actually think you would like to be found out… You might deny, but this,'' he said, grabbing my cock. ,, _This_ don't lie. You pervert,'' he chanted, slamming into me. I was unable to control my voice at this point, feeling him hit the spot inside me ever so wonderfully.

To my fear, I actually _did_ hear someone coming. He had heard it too, but to my fear he continued as nothing happened, making sure we both were aware of the footsteps.

,,Kaos… Please…'' I begged, feeling him tense up inside me. In one sweep, he somehow tipped me over the edge, making me do a squeaky, high pitched noise, all together with his own release and him turning the water on.

,,What's going on here?!'' a prison guard said, looking at us suspicious. It took me a minute realizing I was naked, standing back on my feet, beside Kaos who seemingly took a shower.

,,What? Can prisoners not even _shower_ in peace?'' he said sternly. I soon covered up and stepped into the shower as well, trying to dodge the judging look the guard sent me, as if he looked right through me.

He left us alone with a snarky comment, and I finally relaxed a bit. Kaos seemed both pleased and relaxed, and soon we were back in the yard to keep up with the other prisoners. I didn't have to dread sleeping alone that night, later the same day Kaos made sure we were out again, making me question how competent the Skylands prison really was.


	16. 14) Things confusing lovers

I was not sure what was going on. My little lord acted weird, even by his standards. He had went off to the Skylands shortly after his fight with Wolfgang, way to unprepared, so I followed him close by, at first without him noticing. When he were closer by, I walked up to him, blocking his way.

,,Sir, I really think you should think this through…'' I started, looking down at his confused face. ,,Are you feeling well, Master? I know it have been very stressful with the Doomraders, taking up the space, us not being able to…'' I continued, when he interrupted.

,,Not being able to what?'' he said, still pretty confused. I raised a brow bone. It seemed like he tried to wrap his mind around my words.

,,Kaos, you seriously freak me out now,'' I said, leaning down to take a closer look at him. ,,I think you need to sit down, love.'' He shrieked and stepped away from me, my heart ponding from shock and confusion.

,, _Love?!_ '' he cried out, suddenly blushing violently. ,,You? And him?! And… Oh stars,'' he said with a shaking voice, now really disturbing me. ,,I mean… Yes! Of course I know what you mean… Love!'' he said with nervous smile.

I sat down on a stone fence not far from where we stood, gesturing him to do the same. With nervous steps, he slowly sat down, looking down at his feet.

,,You're not my Master, are you?'' I said slowly, trying to make him look at me again. ,,Please tell me… _Where_ is Kaos?'' He slowly looked up at me, the uncomfortableness all over his face.

,,This _is_ Kaos' body. It _is_ him. But… I'm inside his head… Stealth Elf… I have control right now,'' she said slowly, her words coming out of his mouth. ,,Look, I didn't mean to freak out or anything, I was… quite surprised.'' Taking her words in, I nodded calmly, sighing faintly.

,,That's alright, miss Elf. I could tell he was acting weird, but I had no clue about _this_ …'' I smiled slightly. ,,Even though you have no reason to… Could you do me a favor, and don't tell your team mates?'' I said.

,,Uh, sure. I don't really want to… I mean, I kind of want to forget this whole experience,'' she said with an uneasy expression. We went silent for a moment, and I could see her look somewhat curiously up at me. Knowing it was her looking at me, I had a hard time looking back. ,,So… When you said… not being able to…''

,,Let's drop the topic, shall we?'' I said quickly, blushing violently and making her giggle slightly. ,,How do we fix this, miss? I kind of want the small goon back.''

,,I hope the others can help me. That's why I came here in the first place,'' she said and stood up. ,,Wasn't expecting all this…'' she said under her breath. We began walking the short way to the Academy, when she stopped again. ,,You know… I've always thought you hated staying with him…''

,,Before I worked for him, I had a theater career. I would have been _insulted_ if you had ever known by how I acted,'' I said with a smile. We looked shortly at each other. I was going to hide not far from the entrance, hoping to see my own Kaos soon again. ,,What you did for him, with the Doomraders… Maybe he needed that,'' I said and closed my eyes.

,,Good luck. With… all this,'' she said, a mix between apologetic and encouraging. We smiled shortly, before she went in, and soon I heard the crash, where I assumed Kaos was his old self again. And so he was.

I somehow managed to get away with him unseen, dragging my confused and rather passed out lover away from enemy territory. Not far away from home, he finally woke up, disoriented and not understanding what was going on.

,,Do you remember anything, M'lord?'' I asked calmly, putting him down so he could walk himself.

,,No… Yes. I remember we went to Skylands… But not what I was doing there. Or how I got knocked out…'' he said, rubbing his head, as we kept walking. I stopped him before we went inside.

,,It might take a while before we are alone again, sir,'' I said slowly. ,,I know all this with the Doomraders and the Queen is very important to you.'' I wasn't really sure what I wanted with all this. He listened closely to me, suddenly smiling mischievously.

,,Come here, love,'' he said gently, kissing me passionately when I leaned down to him. In contrast to his normal, more rough and lustfully kisses, this were longing, as if he had truly missed me, besides he had barely noticed he was gone.

,,I'm glad you're back, sir,'' I whispered against his lips, holding tightly around him. I could feel his hands caress my back, but he didn't seem in his usual teasing, playful mood. ,,Are you alright, my love?''

,,I'm just thinking,'' he said, lowering his hands. ,,I know there will go some time until we're alone again. And meanwhile, I have a job for you, my pet,'' he said with a grin. He stepped slightly away, with one of his hands slightly out from his body, his magic turning into a somewhat oval shape. It was not very big, but when he touched it, it seemed stretchable. ,,I have tried for a long time to make this… I hope it works now,'' he said, touching it lightly.

,,What is it?'' I said and looked at the oval, which fitted perfectly in my hand when he gave it to me. It was a dark purple, and felt slightly warm.

,,It's made with magic. When you touch it… I can feel it,'' he said with a smirk. I looked faintly concerned down at the thing in my hand. ,,Tonight, when everyone is asleep, I want you to touch yourself… with it.''

,,Are you sure it's a good idea?'' I said, slightly excited when I touched it and I could see the faint blush in his cheeks. ,,I mean… I'm sure I could put it to good use… But it could also end pretty bad, if I come to use it when you're not alone,'' I said concerned.

,,I know you, Glummy. You'll only use it when you're sure it's safe,'' he said challenging, as if he wanted me to use it when he was not alone. Before I could ask about more, he pulled me down for a short kiss, and then we went inside. A pretty bad beating waited for him, and he was again at the bottom of the food chain in the Doomraders hierarchy.

Later that night, when the others were still awake, I found a hiding spot behind some shelfs. I could hear the others loud and clear, but I couldn't see them and vice versa. I sat down on the floor, listening to them talking, hearing my Master trying way too hard to be popular.

I probably shouldn't. He _wanted_ me to do it, that's for sure. I was very aware of his exhibitionism, and the thought _was_ exciting, but also very frightening. But the thought of him, that this was how I could touch him, _please him_ , while we weren't alone, felt arousing. I could feel myself harden at the thought alone.

For a moment, I thought of just doing it by myself, without his weird, magic sextoy. But I took it out of my pocket anyway, squeezed it a little, feeling the hot sensation on my fingers. Could he even feel it? I squeezed a little harder, hearing a shriek from the room behind me.

,,What is it, Kaos? Why are you yelling like that?'' I heard the wolf man say.

,,N-nothing. I was just… Thinking about something…'' he said slowly, not with his usual cunning voice. I feared for a moment that someone would notice something. ,, _Go on_.''

The Doomlanders thought he had spoken to them, returning to their conversation, chatting lively. But I could tell he had said it to me. He couldn't see me, but I was now sure he could feel my touch.

I kept fingering with the magic oval while I slowly pulled my pants down. I stroke myself slowly while keeping an ear out for him again, keeping the oval in my other hand. For reasons unknown, I wanted to see if it _tasted_ like him, so I slowly licked on the soft thing. It didn't really taste of anything, but I heard him gasp.

,,What is the _matter_ with you tonight?'' the Queen said. ,,If you can't shut up while the pros talk, then _leave,_ '' she said sternly. ,,… You look sick. Is it contagious?'' she asked, not concerned, more repulsed.

,,No, no, my Queen. I'm sorry. _Keep going._ I will stay silent,'' he said. I could hear by his voice that he was very flustered by now. Even if he had screamed for me to stop, I probably wouldn't be able to at this time.

I finally let the magic down to my cock. Not really sure how he wanted me to do it, I rubbed it against myself. It was actually not bad. Then it occurred to me how stretchy it was. I somehow placed it at the tip, trying to roll it down on my hardening length, and it seemed to work. I could barely bite back my moan, the thing feeling surprisingly real.

Slowly I started stroking my cock inside the magic. I worked fast, trying not to make it any tougher for him, than I assumed it was at this point. Feeling the stimuli rise, I got on my knees, fucking my own hand as I would have fucked him.

I suddenly came to think about what would happen when I came. How would _he_ cum? _Could_ he cum from this? Would the magic react, or would he simply have to excuse himself to release?

The talking in the background seemed to get louder, or maybe I was too aware what I was doing while others were almost beside me, unknowingly about my sinning. I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate and imagine his face when he was just about there…!

A loud, muffled sound, a chair that tilted and hit the floor and footsteps when he ran out of the room filled the air, letting me groan slightly when I came. I panted heavily, looking down at the mess in my hand, while listening to the very confused Doomraders.

,,He can't be sane,'' I heard the vegetable cook say. The others agreed, and shortly they talked about their evil future again. I shakenly got my pants on again, hiding the little oval and walking out to the bathroom in an attempt to shower. To my surprise, he was there.

He stood in the shower, the water dribbling down his body and his cock still very hard, while he furiously stroked it, until he finally realized I was there. He didn't say a thing, he just locked the door and pulled me down, kissed me, looked begging up at me.

Who was I, to say no to that face?


	17. 15) Things shocking lovers

Luckily, the Doomraders soon left the guest castle, leaving me at peace again. It didn't seem they noticed anything, and everything seemed almost like before. He would meet and chat with the others every now and then, and because of the Queen being friends with his mother, she visited more often than I liked.

Even though I probably should, I hadn't talked to Kaos about my despise and fear of the Queen. Maybe he would think I was jealous, beating himself up about it. I didn't fear losing Kaos, I didn't think she wanted to take him away from me. But I had bad feelings about her anyway.

In any case, it took a lot of his time. At least I could sleep with him again, something I had missed while he had 'guests' over. But it didn't leave much time for us to be as lovers. Every now and then, our relationship had had these kinds of ups and downs. Seeing his evilness grow made me sometimes question things between us. I always came to the conclusion, that I by now couldn't imagine a world without him.

I still had the tiny, magic oval. When he was too far into his work, I couldn't help myself but to use it. He would soon give me the attention I needed, but would sometimes scold me as well, when he was especially busy.

Sometimes I got that feeling that he tried to hide it all from the Doomraders. Where it normally wouldn't bother me, he had always been very honest about our relationship, being out of naivety or his straightforward kind of love, I still couldn't tell. But now it felt like he either finally understood the importance in hiding things, or was ashamed of me. _As if he didn't want the Queen to know he was with an old troll._

I woke up one morning, feeling heavy at heart. Usually I would get up to do my chores, not waking him for another hour or so, but this morning, I just wanted to look at him.

Kaos might never had been a beautiful man. He didn't have many good qualities, neither personality wise or looks. But to me, when he was laying here, sleeping and dreaming of heavens knew what, I certainly thought he was beautiful. It occurred to me how much I _actually_ loved him.

I gently stroked his bare shoulders with my hands, feeling his warm skin underneath my fingers. He was a heavy sleeper; he didn't wake up when I gently kissed his forehead. I manage to get him in my embrace, holding him tightly and just caressing the sleeping man.

His body was so light. I easily lifted him on top of me, still touching him keenly, kissing him gently everywhere I possible could. I suddenly got a craving for him, but I knew from past experience he wasn't very lustful in the morning. With that in the back of my head, I kept going anyway.

Maybe he wasn't very lustfully normally at this time of the day, but his body sure reacted to my touch. I could hear him groan in sleep and feel his boxers tight up when he, in his sleep, started grinding against me.

I probably shouldn't… but there were something exciting about touching him, while he wasn't awake. I guessed he wouldn't be asleep for long if I started to fuck him, but I wanted to wake him like that. As to remind him, that he was _mine_ , and I couldn't keep away from him.

Trying not to wake him, I gently pulled his boxers down, touching him softly and sliding a finger inside him, making him whimper in his sleep. With my other hand, I pulled my own pants down, grinding up against his butt crack while my fingers still were working. Maybe it was because he was still sleeping, not fully turned on yet, but he seemed tighter to work with, making my anticipation even worse.

I removed my fingers, placing myself to see how much more I needed to work with him. It was hard, in this state he couldn't help me at all, and the position didn't make it any easier to penetrate him. I pushed forward in excitement, feeling him tightening around me and hearing a loud, pained groan from my lover.

I was sure he was awake now, but it didn't seem like it. Instead, he turned his face around, making small sleeping sounds. I kissed him lightly while I began moving, slowly getting the friction I needed. Very aware my small lover had his own, eccentric kinks, I didn't think he would mind a wake up like this, but at the same time I felt perverted for doing things like this in his current state.

The sensation felt different because of my guilt for doing this. At the same time, I could feel him grind with me, his noises becoming sinful. I wasn't sure if he just pretended to be asleep at this point.

My mind raced at this point, feeling the longing and desire in a more animalistic way than usual. When I normally lived to please my small Master, all I wanted now was to feel his warm body against mine, taking everything I got.

My arms was wrapped tightly around him, pulling him as close I could without hurting him, when I felt the orgasm run through me. I gasped slightly, filling him up and finally let my body relax. His tiny body suddenly felt a lot heavier than before. I took his hands in mine and kissed him on his forehead.

,,He must have been really tired to sleep through this,'' I whispered to myself.

,,I was awake all the time, you pervert.'' I flinched and made a sudden movement so I pulled out him, making him groan in pain. He looked down at me with flushed cheeks, but still with a stern expression. ,,How the fuck could I sleep through _that?_ '' he said, sitting up.

,,Master, I'm sorry… I couldn't control myself…'' I blabbed, when I felt his thumb against my lips, roughly penetrating my mouth.

,,Suck,'' he commanded. I quickly did as he wanted, looking up at him. I couldn't take my eyes from him, but I could feel how he stroked himself against my stomach. ,,Heavens Glumshanks, if you want to fuck so badly, just ask me,'' he groaned, slightly annoyed. ,,Or you like me better when I can't resist?'' he said with a sudden smirk.

I couldn't say anything, his thumb still in my mouth. I could feel the tough skin against my tongue, the feeling of him holding my jaw, tightly, that made me able to only look up at him.

,,That's enough,'' he said, violently jerking his finger back, but my mouth wasn't empty for long. In a quick motion he was over me, leaning in so I was able to suck him off, but instead of waiting for me to do it, he fucked my mouth roughly. It wasn't easy to breathe like, but I could both feel, hear and taste it wouldn't take him long.

Soon enough, he pulled away, looking down at me while he came on my face. With a satisfied smile, he crawled down beside me again, while I tried to find a towel.

,,For the record,'' he said, closing his eyes with a smile. ,,It was not a bad way to wake up. But I do prefer being fully awake when you want to get frisky.'' I smiled, cuddled into him, feeling safe and relaxed.

,,I will remember that, M'lord.'' He looked down at me with a gentle smile, kissing me sweetly and I was almost melting into his gentle touch, when we both heard the door open.

,,Kaos! Are you awake? I need you and your troll servant to serve for me at my restaurant tonight!'' We looked startled at each other. He still hadn't seen us, still standing at the entrance it seemed. I got up, quickly and without a thought, in a way so he couldn't tell I came straight from Kaos' bed.

,,The emperor will be there in a moment, sir,'' I said nervously, when I saw his shocked face. Not even thinking about it, I stood half-naked before the chef. I looked down at myself and tried to cover up the best I could. He only scoffed.

,,Make him hurry! I have a lot of preparations to do, and _you_ are going to help me,'' he said, eyeing me closely. ,,I will wait outside…'' he said, leaving with the door smacking behind him.

I wasn't sure what he was thinking at that moment, but he didn't question it later and treated us just as he used too. I didn't forget to lock the door again after that, though.


	18. 16) Things lovers hum

,,Glumshanks! Down here!'' I looked down, just to see him hiding under the scene. With a sigh, I crawled down to him to see what he wanted.

,,Did you find a ticket, sir?'' I asked sarcastically, looking at his unamused face.

,,No you fool! Why should I be down here then?!'' he said, smacking me on the head. I could hear the band getting ready to play, and kind of liked my ears not to blead, so we sneaked away to a quiet corner.

,,So, M'lord, I guess you are not here to enjoy the concert with me?'' I said with a faint smile. He looked again annoyed up at me.

,,I don't have time for this, Glummy! We need to find Wolfgang!'' He was about to run off, when I grabbed him and held him under my arm. ,,What are you doing?!'' he shrieked, trying to get down.

,,The doorman is right there. If he sees you, you're out of here before you can say 'No ticket, no entry'.'' He stopped wiggling, looking up at me. ,,Despise my hipster disguise, and therefor my despise for all this… The music is actually not bad. Stay with me for a while, sir, and relax a bit,'' I said, putting him down.

,,Maybe you're right… I can't find him right now, anyway…'' he said slowly. He leaned up against me, slowly taking my hand. When I looked doubtful at him, he scoffed. ,,The Skylanders are idiots. They don't recognize us in our awesome disguises. You don't have to worry.''

Maybe he was right. And it was kind of nice, being out in the open, not just like Master and servant, but as partners as well. We never really did that, other than the times we sneaked out at night, stargazing or other silly stuff he felt we needed. As he was not very romantic, he at least tried.

The music played in the background, but it suddenly didn't seem that interesting. I looked down at him, as he finally seemed peaceful. He never really listened to music at home, so it surprised me that he actually looked like he enjoyed it. He was still leaning up against me, holding my hand quite lovingly.

,,Do you like the band?'' I asked calmly, squeezing his hand a little. He chuckled slightly.

,,Not really. But… it's still nice…'' he said slowly, looking up at me. ,,You like this, right? These kind of things… Creative things… Movies and theater and stuff…'' he said, with a rather sad expression.

,,I do,'' I said. I sat down on a couple of boxes that was stabled behind me, eliminating the height difference between us. ,,Why do you ask, my love?'' I said, lowering my voice. He looked away, slightly blushing.

,,I just think… you deserve to do these things, all the time. Not just… once every tenth year or so,'' he said bitterly. I smiled and caressed his cheek so he looked at me again.

,,I have something I like to do more than stuff like this,'' I said and pulled him closer. Very aware that people was looking, even though we were quite far away from the crowd, I closed the space between us, longingly kissing the small man, who leaned into my embrace.

,,You're so cheesy,'' he chuckled against my lips. I lifted him up on my lap for easier access to his lips, burrowing my fingers in his wig. He pulled slightly away for air; looking at me that way I knew, only I had seen.

He laid his head on my chest, for a moment peaceful. I knew he soon would break it and run off to find Wolfgang, but this was also a moment, that made all his normal torture worth it. I looked around, to see if people still starred. No one seemed interested, at this point more focused on the music.

I actually did saw a familiar face, which made me jump in surprise. Even in our disguises, Stealth Elf seemed to recognize us. She stopped for a moment, looking me straight in the eyes, and I prepared for the Skylanders attack. To me surprise, she just smiled slightly, before popping away. Apparently, she just took this as a date, and thought that even evil guys did those things.

,,Hey, Glummy?'' he said with an evil grin, all of a sudden. ,,Do you still have the toy I gave you?'' he said, seductively caressing my back.

,,I do, sir. But I don't have it with me,'' I said, feeling the heat going through my body. ,,Kaos, I know you have this weird fetish with public spaces and people looking, but _please_ , the Skylanders are here,'' I said, but couldn't help but to enjoy his touch.

,,Oh hush. I know you find it kinky too.'' I felt his hand at my crotch, looking nervously around to see if anyone looked. Thanked to his cloak and the offside place we sat, it didn't seem like others could see anything. ,,You're already so hard,'' he grinned, intensely kissing my neck.

,,I swear, Kaos, if we're going to jail for public sex…'' I whispered seriously, when I felt how he tugged my pants down to reveal my hardening length. ,,Do I have _any_ say in this?'' I said sarcastically.

,,No one is looking. Just _relax_. I have a little trick up my sleeve,'' he said, pointing dangerously at my cock with his magic. I didn't even have time to react, but to my surprise, the magic didn't explode.

Something like the oval sex toy, he had made before, was wrapped around me. It felt warmer and even more real and I could see he could feel the connection too.

,,Sadly, you can't fuck me here. But I will still could feel it, when you fuck this,'' he said, panting slightly as I stroke the magic around myself. ,,You just need to keep your voice d-down, and not rock your hips _too_ much, or else someone will notice,'' he said breathless.

,,It's you who's moaning, sir,'' I said with a grin. He pouted at me and took over the stroking, making sure I soon had to watch my voice too. I could feel how hard he was, very clearly. Sitting on my lap didn't hide it very well. I slowly began touching him outside of his pants, making his face even redder. ,,Hey, Kaos? … Can you make two of them, at once?''

,,I don't know,'' he said, biting back a moan when I pulled his pants down to reveal his leaking cock. ,,Like, this one? On myself? So… you could feel it?'' he panted as my hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it in the same pace as he did mine.

,,Could you try, love?'' I whispered in his ear. ,,You might be right, that I'm perverted. But the feeling of _fucking you_ with the feeling of being fucked _by you_ … That must be intense,'' I purred as I lustfully kissed his neck.

,,I-I can try,'' he moaned. I knew he had trouble using his magic two places at a time, I just really wanted more of this intense feeling. Shakenly he made something similar to the magic surrounding my cock, and I, surprisingly, did feel something inside me. ,,I-is it working for you?'' he asked, trembling, but holding as still as possible.

,,Something is,'' I said and began stroking him again. It was so intense, his hand around me, mimicking the feeling of fucking him, while it felt like he was inside me as well. ,,Master, I'm almost there…'' I panted. I wasn't sure if it was the intense feeling or the risky place, but I could see my precum through the magic surrounding me and feel how close the release was.

,,Please, hold on,'' he moaned. I tried speeding the pace up on his cock, to make him close as well. Then it hit me, I knew what he needed. I quickly grabbed the magic surrounding my own cock, jerking them both fast and in a similar pace, making sure to hit the spot deep inside him. ,,N-not so violent! I-I can't keep my voice down!'' he hissed, burrowing his head in my shoulder.

,,Bite down, sir, because I want to cum _deep_ inside you,'' I whispered, making sure to fulfill the promise. I felt his teeth sink into my skin and a muffled groan when I came into the magic. I guessed he could feel it too; he followed right after, making me feel surprisingly full and biting back my own moans.

,,Just… Just give me a minute,'' he said breathlessly against my neck. He slowly pulled the magic away from both of us, making sure to clean the mess as well. I sighed delighted, feeling the relaxation in my body, again aware of the music and people around us. ,,I think I bit too hard,'' he panted, laying his head on my shoulder, caressing the mark he had made.

,,That's alright, my love, it wouldn't be a first.'' I pulled my pants up, and helped him do the same. _Hey now, we should come together._ People seemed eager with the music. I had to admit, this was the best concert I had ever been to, but sadly, the music hadn't much impact on it.

,,This was nice… We should do that more often…'' he said smiling. He was laying on my shoulder, his hands lovingly around me. _We could lift the darkness with our light._

,,Which part? The kinky sex or the concert?'' I chuckled, looking down at my tiny lord, who giggled as well.

,,Well by our standards, I would say this was a very nice date. Even if it didn't start out like a date,'' he said amused. ,,I should probably also try to find… _Wolfgang!_ '' he shrieked, falling down from my lap. I looked horrified at the werewolf, and he seemed just as confused as we did.

,,Are you two still around?'' he said when he finally got his voice back. ,,I'm going backstage. Keep the Skylanders away, _got it?_ '' he said warningly, leaving us with a last confused look.

,,At last! Now the plan can continue!'' Kaos said overjoyed. When he had made sure Wolfgang was on his way, he shortly kissed me, before he was gone, out for trouble for sure.

At this point, I didn't expect the Doomraders to be _this_ dumb. Both Pepper Jack and now Wolfgang had been disturbingly close to catch us _in the act_. Granted, we weren't very discreet here. I still had a nagging feeling that he, for once, tried to hide it. And I feared what would happen _if_ they really knew.

 _Cause everybody's in harmony._ Oh yes. It was a quite catchy song.


	19. 17) Things scaring lovers

,,It wasn't magical for all of us.'' The wolftman was absolutely right. I didn't feel proud of it, but I had followed my little lord on his date with the Queen. It was quite obvious she only liked him for his new grown hair, even though I had to admit he had changed a lot overnight personality wise as well.

,,I hear you, sir,'' I said quietly, walking up to the depressed Doomrader. At this point, I didn't really care if anyone found out or what they thought. I _was_ jealous. The Golden Queen didn't seem like a person who liked to share.

,,I knew it was superficial and such… But loosing to Kaos? That's depressing,'' he said, sitting down. ,,No offense.'' I slowly sat beside him, not really sure what to do.

,,None taken,'' I said calmly. An awkward silence creeped on us, until I finally sighed. ,,The rest of the Doomraders know as well, I assume?'' I said and looked away.

,,I didn't tell. It was just… Well, it was obvious the way you guys acted, when you thought no one looked,'' he said and looked slightly at me. ,,To be honest, we don't really care about that little runt. And I don't know with the others, but I couldn't care less who he's with… besides the Queen…'' he said, looking down again. ,,But you guys have been together forever, haven't you? Aren't you upset?''

,,Upset isn't the word, sir,'' I said and grinded my teeth. ,,I don't do labels and coupledom like that. But the whole situation makes me uncomfortable,'' I said slowly. ,,I _hate_ her… I fear her.''

But I didn't let it show. I played along his games, hoping his crush would fade, hoping she wouldn't hurt him. But I could feel myself die a little, when he proposed to her. I hurried out of the room, tripling over myself, trying to contain myself. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, suddenly feeling cold.

I didn't get time to talk to him. But I couldn't leave them alone either. I was unsure if he even understood what he had done, if this was his way of breaking apart from me, or if he just didn't know any better. But I still had to protect him.

To my luck, the Queen wasn't interested in anything besides his hair. The moment it was gone, she was as well. I thought I finally could talk to him, but she pulled away with me, leaving my Master alone and feeling down.

,,Come on, troll. I was promised lunch,'' she said as she pulled me with her. We walked in silence for a time, before she finally let go of my ear. ,,I can't believe you,'' she said and stopped.

,,Excuse me, Ma'am?'' I said, a little harsher than I usually would. She looked disgusted at me.

,,You're going back to him, aren't you? As soon as you can, you run back to him,'' she said harshly, crossing her arms. I looked angrily away. ,,Don't you have any respect? For yourself, for him?''

,,You don't know _anything_ about me!'' I said warningly, but she only laughed.

,,Open your eyes, troll! You're getting old, you're growing apart,'' she claimed.

,,You don't _love_ him. You don't even _care_ about him,'' I yelled, feeling my blood boil. She scoffed and turned around, apparently on her way, forgetting about the lunch.

,,And even so, he chose _me_ ,'' she said, leaving me alone, cold and throbbing with tears.

It was rather late when I finally got back. I had been out, trying to collect my thoughts. My eyes were redder than usual, and I just wanted to get to bed or take a hot shower.

The Queen was right. We we're growing apart. Not because of her, but because of his growth, he was changing and I was standing still. I wanted everything to be as it had been for years, the two of us, in our own little world.

I took of my vest, still wearing my rather fancy clothes, when I heard steps behind me. I didn't bother to look, afraid of what might come out of my mouth. Or his.

,,You're home,'' he said gently. I didn't answer, I just kept undressing, on my way to the shower. ,,Glumshanks, wait,'' he begged. I closed my eyes and turned around. I could tell his day had been rough as well.

,,If you don't mind, sir, I want to take a shower and go to bed. The last couple of days has been rather rough,'' I said coldly, getting ready to leave, when he run and hugged me. I didn't return the hug, I just stood there, looking down at the small man.

,,I know you're mad,'' he said. ,,I understand why, if you don't want to be with me, ever again,'' he continued, making my heart sink. ,,I don't know what happened. Everyone was under a spell. I were as well. I didn't think.''

,,You didn't _think?_ You just _forgot_ , right?'' I said breaking away from his embrace, making him look terrified up at me. ,,I know I'm _old_ but I don't usually just _forget_ that I have a boyfriend! When I said I didn't mind you being with others, I didn't mean you should _marry_ someone! I didn't think I needed to make that clear!'' I yelled.

,,It wasn't my intention…'' he tried.

,,Then don't play with magic you can't control!'' I continued. ,,What do you even _see_ in her?! What does she got, I can't do for you?!'' I yelled, falling to my knees, finally breaking the point. ,,Why am I suddenly not enough? I always helped you with everything. No matter how crazy, I'm always there,'' I said, feeling tears of rage and sorrow running down my cheeks.

,,I… I didn't know this were how you felt…'' he said slowly. ,,I thought you were okay with it. My crush. I know the proposal wasn't right. I-I guess I didn't understand what kind of magic I played with,'' he said, pouting slightly. ,,Everyone treated me differently.'' I looked up at him again, feeling helpless.

,,I didn't.'' He blushed slightly and nodded. ,,I don't care if you have hair, or if your plans fail, or that you snore at night. I _love_ you, you idiot!'' I said through my teeth. ,,And you're _ashamed_ of me!''

,,No I'm not!'' he whined.

,,For the first time ever, you wanted to hide our relationship. And you _failed_. They all know,'' I said, standing up again. I felt cold and regretted my half-naked state.

,,I didn't want to hide it!'' he said sternly. ,, _I_ wanted to project _you_ , for a change!'' he said sternly, switching my anger for confusion. ,,You don't think I know what they all think about me? How _little_ they think of me? I didn't hide it because I were ashamed, I… I didn't wanted _you_ to be ashamed of _me_ … Of the everlasting failure I am…''

He tried to hide his face, but I could see the tears in his eyes. It occurred to me that I had only seen him cry very few times. And every time it has something to do with me. I walked forward and held him closely against me, feeling his arms wrap longingly against me.

,,You do know I love you, right?'' he said with a small voice.

,,Honestly it's getting harder to tell, sir,'' I said calmly. ,,I'm reaching the point where I don't care anymore. Because I can't live without you,'' I whispered. ,,Maybe I'm just fooling myself.''

,,Please don't say that,'' he said, sobbing on my shoulder. Somehow it seemed like we always were stuck here; failing to see eye to eye. ,,I… I…'' he tried, but couldn't find his words. Instead I tilted his head up, looking at his red eyes. Seeing him like this, his big, sincere eyes at me only, reminded me of a rather fond memory.

,,Have you ever kissed someone, M'lord?'' I whispered slowly, caressing his cheek as I had done many years ago.

,,What are you talking about? Of course I… oooh!'' he said, finally realizing what I talked about.

,,Do you want to?'' I said, smiling as he slowly nodded, reaching out for me. Even though I had felt his lips on mine so many times before, it still reminded me of that bold move I made so many years ago. The spark of love, I never knew when was started, but now couldn't live without.

,,I do love you, Glumshanks. Even if the whole world fall apart… Know I will always love you,'' he said hastily before he kissed me again. He pulled away and looked determined up at me, all of a sudden. ,,Will you marry me?'' he said seriously.

,,No, my love,'' I chuckled and shook my head, kissing his forehead before I stood up again.

,,But why not? I… I thought that was…'' he said, but I interrupted him, gently taking his hand and taking him with me to the showers.

,,It's not about marriage, sir. It is as I told before, I don't mind you being with others. I don't mind you loving others as well. I'm afraid of being left behind, alone, again,'' I whispered, taking the last part of my clothes of, as he did as well. ,,Marriage is usually about commitment to a single person. I'm pretty sure the Golden Queen would expect that as well. That's what scared me,'' I said, closing my eyes as the water hit me. I could feel his arms around me, as he hugged me from behind.

,,It was never my intention to leave you.'' It occurred to me, that even as an adult, he was still clueless about so many things. I had never thought about discussing things like these with him, and he didn't have any other to talk to like this. ,,I thought… I thought we all could have worked something out, I guess. Sometimes I forget that people only sees us as Master and servant.''

I took his hands in mine, caressing them gently, before I sat down on the cold stone floor, facing him. He sat on top of me, cuddling into me, letting the water run down over our bodies.

,,Can I ask you a question, sir? What do you _see_ in her? She never treated you well,'' I said, touching his back lightly.

,,I never treated you well, either,'' he said slowly.

,,But you love me. I know you do,'' I insisted, looking at his saddening expression.

,,I don't actually know. I respect her and her evilness, and I look up to her. Mostly, I just think I like the image I got stuck of her in my head,'' he said and looked away. ,,It's so stupid,'' he scoffed. ,,I know I'm hurting you all the time, torturing you for my amusement… But I don't want to hurt you like _this_.''

,,I know, Master,'' I said and kissed him lightly. His body were warm, but felt week from the emotional stress we had caused each other.

,,Can you just… hold me a little? I didn't mean for any of this. I don't deserve…'' he began, but I cut him off, kissing him sincerely. I had heard what I needed, said what I had on my mind. Now I just needed to make the pain go away, for both of us.

,,I will hold you,'' I whispered. ,,Forever, if I could.'' It felt nice, getting all the pain and worry out, relaxing in each other's embrace. I wish it could last forever, wanting another decade alone with my loved one. I could feel his hands on me, in his normally lustful ways, but I wasn't in a hurry.

I made sure to kiss and caress every inch of his body, not caring about anything else than him. The bond between us had always been sexual. It started that way; it was how we got our feelings out. Making tender love to him was all I wanted, making him scream my name and being connected to him, fully.

,,I love you,'' he panted. I knew he meant it. I wouldn't forget it again.

,,I love you too, Kaos. Always.''


	20. 18) Things lovers scream

,,There, there, sir. We may have survived, but at least you didn't hear all the nasty things I said about you,'' I said with a relieved smile.

,,Oh no… I heard every word! And making you pay for every single one of them is the only thing I have to live for,'' he said mischievously. He grabbed me and pulled me with him, at this point I knew I had it coming.

,,You're… welcome?'' I said with a slow sigh. He suddenly stopped, looking back at me with a gaze I couldn't decode. ,,You're alright, Master?'' I said, tilting my head, when he gestured me to come closer.

,,Indeed. I just need you to put this on,'' he said, holding a blindfold in his hand. I raised a brow bone, unsure what was on his mind.

,,What for, sir?'' I said slowly as he helped me get it on. He didn't answer, but I felt a hard tug in my body and suddenly I was seated in a chair, it seemed. I didn't get to ask what happened, before my hands and feet were fixated to the same chair. ,,Is this part of the… punishment?'' I said doubtfully.

,,Indeed, my dear Glummy. I had something… special, on my mind, for tonight.'' His voice was so sexual, but at this point, I knew it could go both ways. ,,So, tell me again what you _really_ think of me,'' he said slowly. I could sense he was close to me, but not how close.

,,Master, be fair. The world was ending, I became frustrated,'' I said nervously when I felt something sharp against my neck. I could feel his hands on my shoulders, touching me calmly, to allure me into a false hope of peace.

,,So, what was it about my _head_ , you said?'' he said warningly calm. His mouth was at my neck, the sharp thing I felt must've been his teeth. His grip in me became tighter.

,,Nothing,'' I lied, feeling the sharp pain against the soft skin, groaning lightly. ,,You're really going to make my punishment _pain play?_ I'm surprised you haven't done that before, Master,'' I said, somewhat sarcastically, feeling another bite.

,,I decided to merge work and play together,'' he chuckled slightly, caressing my back slowly. I was still clothed, but my vest was big enough he could easily get his fingers beneath the fabric. ,,I faintly remember you years back wasn't unhappy with a little rougher treatment,'' he hummed in my ear, making the heat strike through my body.

,,You are aware that years of torture has left my pain tolerance rather high, I assume?'' I said calmly, feeling how he ripped my vest off. The evening air felt cold against my skin.

,,I am. I had all kind of ideas, like branding or piercing you, you know, really leaving my mark on you. But then again, I think we're going to do something less permanent,'' he said with a smirk, pulling away from me. I had no idea where he was by now.

,,Thank heavens,'' I mumbled underneath my breath. I felt a sudden, shocking pain, when he hit my chest with something. It felt like a whip, but I had no clue where he had it from.

,,What was that, my dear? Speak up, or shut up,'' he said warningly, circling the seemingly whip around my chest. ,,This will leave pretty, but not permanent, marks on your body,'' he said, seemingly amused.

,,I can imagine you get a kick out of this. I remember from your twenties, how hard you got after punishing me,'' I teased back, receiving another whip. I could feel he stepped closer to me again, resting his hands on my thighs.

,,Feisty, aren't you?'' he said teasingly. ,,But I can see you not fully _dislike_ this kind of punishment,'' he whispered in my ear, biting hard down on it. I suddenly felt the whip against my thighs and crotch, circling lazily across the growing spot.

,,Heavens, you really _do_ want to punish me? Depending on how hard that toy you have there can hit, remember not to make it too sore so I can't fuck you afterwards,'' I growled, feeling a rather soft whip against my clothed area.

,,Who says you _get_ that opportunity later?'' he snickered, tugging my pants down to reveal my cock, which still weren't fully erect. The sensation of not knowing what was coming for me somewhat excited me.

,,Oh please, M'lord. I don't need to see you to know you enjoy this. At some point, it wouldn't surprise me if you forget the punishment and indulge in the game yourself,'' I said, flinching when I felt a sharper pain of a harder whip on my inner thigh.

,,You would like that, right? I can see you enjoy it, quite a lot actually,'' he said against my lips. My instinct was to kiss him, but he teasingly pulled away from my attempt. I could feel the whip caress my cock, the cold, smooth feeling of the material slowly hardening me.

He kept the teasing like this for a time, whipping me every now and then, commenting on my vulgar desire for submission. The pain _was_ sharp, but didn't seem overwhelming, until he somehow lifted my legs, making my ass assessable for the whip too.

,,These have to go,'' he said amused, as he ripped my pants off. He didn't hesitate with whip and wasn't holding back. Even if I was used to pain on a daily basis, I wasn't used to it on my butt, making the pain seem harsher.

,,May I remind you, Master, I don't have much spare clothes. Tearing it apart may result in me running around naked,'' I said challenging, biting back the groan from another hit with the whip.

,,Shush it. I can get you knew ones,'' he said calmly while he kept the whip at work. ,,You say you don't like pain, my dear? But you do like being _watched_ , don't you?'' he said, tapping lightly at my leaking cock.

,,For your eyes only, sir,'' I said and gasped, when I felt his warm mouth around my cock, sucking firmly. ,, _Kaos…_ ''

,,Precisely. _Mine!_ '' he said sternly and bit hard down on my thigh. I wasn't sure, but this bite actually felt like it was drawing blood. ,,Maybe you don't mind the sharing thing, but _you_ are _mine_. You understand that?'' he said, apparently standing up, because before I could answer, he kissed me roughly. I could taste the blood on his lips, confirming the bite had been quite deep.

,,Yes, Master,'' I whispered, feeling his lips on my neck instead. I waited for another bite, but it didn't come. I could feel his hands on my body; he no longer had the whip it seemed. His cock pressed against mine, grinding hypnotical, making me want him even more. I didn't know when he had stripped down, but he was certainly naked.

,,Spread your legs, love,'' he hummed against my neck, diving down between my legs when I obeyed. His lips were all over me, my cock, the bite on my thigh… then I felt his tongue against my entrance.

,,I think you should punish me like this more frequently,'' I said jokingly, feeling his hand hard against my rear. He stopped licking, leaning in over me.

,,I don't think you have a say in that,'' he said, slowly pressing against my ass. ,,I think this is a quite fitting position for you, love. Tied on hands and feet, only for my pleasure,'' he continued as he slowly penetrated me. I moaned lightly when he sped up the pace.

,,Please, sir, can you remove the blindfold?'' I begged, feeling his hands on my chest, caressing or pinching me as he pleased.

,,I don't think so, my pet. This is still your punishment,'' he said teasingly. ,,You want to see yourself? How eager your body is?'' he said, slamming harder against me. ,,I _do_ love you inside me. But I also adore the faces and noises you can make like this,'' he whispered down to me, kissing my chest gently.

,,Do you always talk this much, or am I normally just distracted by your face?'' I said casual, feelings him spank me once more. How much I wouldn't admit it, I actually enjoyed his hands on me like that.

,,You really need to learn your place,'' he said warningly. He grabbed around my cock, his thumb rubbing the head of it, playing with the precum. ,,You're close, aren't you? I know you love this. But you're not allowed to come just yet,'' he smirked, making me whine when he pulled almost out, just to slam back up.

,,Master, please. If you keep this up…'' I moaned, feeling him hitting the spot deep inside of me. To my displease, he stopped. I wasn't sure what he did, but I felt something warm on the tip of my cock, which made me feel like he had putted a cork on top of it. ,,What are you doing, sir?'' I moaned when I felt him moving again.

,,I don't want you to disobey me,'' he said calmly. ,,Just a little magic trick, making sure you _don't_.'' Even though he had the magic seal on me, the pleasure was almost unbearable. He didn't go easy on me, leaving me a moaning mess. ,,Scream my name, and I'll get rid of it,'' he said, gesturing to the blindfold, coming close to his own orgasm.

,,Cum in me, love,'' I said, feeling the magic fade. Still thrusting violently, he removed the blindfold. The light felt sharp, but seeing him again was amazing. He tensed up and I could feel him cum inside of me, while he bit hard down on my shoulder. ,, _Kaos! Ah!_ '' I moaned, looking down on the mark he made. ,,Heavens, sir, you really _did_ mark me.''

He sighed relaxed as he pulled out, looking down at me. I still hadn't cum, so I was still very hard as he began untying me.

,,I told you I would,'' he said amused. It felt good too stretch my limbs once more. He shortly kissed the mark on my shoulder, and he was about to do the same with my thigh, when I quickly grabbed his hands, making him look surprised up at me. ,,Glumshanks?'' he asked confused, as I turned him around, still with a good grip around his hands, making him squeal in surprise as I spread his legs.

,,You had your fun, M'lord. And even though I did enjoy it, I kind of promised to return the favor,'' I smiled, placing myself behind him. He still hadn't recovered from his orgasm, moaning painfully as I penetrated him.

,,Oh my… Please warn me next time, you fool,'' he panted when I began moving. It wouldn't take long, I just _had_ to touch him again. I tugged him up in a more sitting position, holding him tightly so he wouldn't fall over, kissing his back and moving fast.

,,I'm almost there, my love. I just need one more thing…'' I said slowly, grabbing him around his neck, making sure not to suffocate him, but enough so he was still powerless.

,,What are you…?'' he panted, when I dug my teeth into his shoulder, as he had done with me. He bit back his scream as I filled him, moaning deeply as I finally released my grip in him, making sure he didn't hurt himself when he felt over. I felt surprisingly proud of the mark I had left on him, thinking this was how he had felt about mine. ,,When I can move again… You're so dead…'' he said tiredly when I pulled out, standing up, trying to find towels.

,,Oh you say that, my love, but we'll just end up like this again,'' I said with a smile, looking back at his satisfied face when he got back on his legs. I felt his arms around me as he hugged me from behind.

,,Mine,'' he said calmly.

,,Yours,'' I smiled, taking one of his hands in mine. ,,And mine.'' We stood like this for a moment, before I flinched at the warning in his voice.

,,So… What _is_ wrong with my head?''


	21. 19) Things lovers protect

She slammed the door, leaving her rather grumpy son in my hands again. He sat down at his desk, seemingly rather down.

,,Might not be the best idea to lie to your mother, sir,'' I said, standing behind him. I could feel how frustrated he was, and I indeed had my concern too. This was bad.

,,I need to get it back. I _have_ to!'' He was caught in his own thoughts, it seemed. I laid my hands around his shoulders, embracing him from behind. He seemed to relax to the touch. ,,Sorry, Glummy, but I'm busy,'' he said calmly, but not moving from the hug.

,,I know, M'lord. But there is nothing you can do right now,'' I said, my chin resting on his head. ,,You should get some rest. Come with me,'' I said, trying to get him to follow me.

,,No,'' he said bitterly, looking away. ,,I was _so_ close. My power… it's grown _so_ much!'' he continued. It was like there were some evil aura radiating from him, which made me back away slightly.

He apparently saw my frightened face, turning around to look at me more intensely. Because I had known him for so long or maybe because of his height, I sometimes forgot that he actually was an adult. Seeing him like this, more powerful than ever, reminded me of the night he had renewed our intimate relation.

Then he smiled, more cunning than I really liked. There were a difference between his smile, when he wanted to hurt me, and when he wanted to play with me. This was neither, and it creeped me out.

,,What's wrong, _love?_ '' he said with a stern smile, gesturing me to come closer again. He looked almost hypnotic at me. ,,I can see the mark I gave you,'' he said slowly. I looked down, trying to get my vest to cover it up again. ,,You don't like it?'' he asked, raising a brow bone.

,,I-it's not that, Master…'' I said slowly. He stood up and walked over to me, making me bow down to take a better look at it.

,,Are you actually… _scared_ of me?'' he asked, seemingly amused. He removed the vest to inspect the bite, running a finger over the sensitive skin.

,,… No, my love,'' I lied, biting down my lip in regret. His touch felt different. I remembered too well his last play with magic, which nearly costed our relationship. But this was a change I couldn't look past. He was consumed with the thirst for power.

,,Don't lie to me,'' he said sternly, not looking at me. ,,I'm finally becoming powerful, Glumshanks. I can finally be someone to be _proud_ of!'' he said bitterly.

,,I am proud of you, love,'' I said, this time truthfully. He looked doubtful up at me.

,,Why? Why _would_ you?'' he said slowly. ,,Glummy, I have to ask… _Why_ are you with me? Why do you even _like_ me?'' The question took me by surprise. He had never really questioned that before. I hadn't either. Knowing he had feelings for me long before our first affair, I had never really thought much about what he actually _liked_ about me.

,,I could ask you the same, M'lord,'' I tried, unsure how to handle things. He seemed frustrated, anger building up in a way he normally wouldn't.

,,Unlike me, you have actually always treated me well,'' he said sternly. ,,Mind your snarky comebacks and the sarcasm, you have _always_ cared for me, making sure I was alright, physical and mentally. Even when I asked _such things_ of you, you helped me.''

I had no real words. Seeing my moody lover before me, I couldn't seem to find a satisfying answer. It wasn't that I was unsure of the love I felt for him, but that I simply couldn't explain it.

,,You made me feel safe, Glumshanks,'' he said, his voice getting softer. I sat down and he slowly took the hint, sitting on top of me, his back against my chest. ,,It seemed like you understood what I needed. That you could give it to me. I never thought much about why you actually indulged in all this. I'm not questioning your love, I just don't understand it. Like, it's some weird kind of Stockholm syndrome.''

,,Don't say that!'' I said overwhelmed, hugging him tighter against me. I sighed shortly, before I looked down at the man in my arms. ,,I like your passion. Regardless of what you do, you do it with a passion, even if you know failure might be the result. I adore your sincerity; how naively you believe in this world. In me. I love that I have seen faces of yours, moods of yours, no one else ever would know or believe,'' I said, closing my eyes.

,,I have known you all my life,'' he said shortly. ,,But I want more than just to be here, I have the _power_ to do more. I want you to be there with me,'' he said, leaning against my embrace. I kissed his neck, shortly looking for the mark I had left on his shoulder the night before.

,,That will always be the thing, sir. We want different things. I could live my life here, hiding with you. In another reality, I would have loved to explore the world with you, living a more normal life. But besides being your lover, I will always be your servant as well, and I _will_ follow you on your way, wherever you go.''

,,But you're afraid of me,'' he said, as he had already stated before.

,,No,'' I said again. ,,I'm afraid of losing you.'' The room filled with a deep silence. I had a growing bad feeling, about the book, about his powers, about us. I couldn't put a finger on it, but I was very concerned.

,,You'll always be there?'' he said slowly. I nodded, making sure he could tell, as I took his hands in mine. ,,Good. Then let's go to bed.''

I was surprised at his change of heart, the evil aura gone from him, but his mood still very hard to read. I followed anyway, taking my vest of before crawling into the bed with him. It seemed like everything was like it always was, me curling into his embrace, relaxing in his presence like this.

,,Look at me,'' he said seriously, making me be aware again. He slowly kissed me when our eyes met, hugging me tighter. He seemed in need, even though he had seemed quite satisfied yesterday. For once, my mind couldn't get aroused, the nagging feeling eating me up.

But that didn't seem like his intention either. I remembered how slowly and lovingly I had touched him, the night where the Queen had dumped him. It felt like he tried to do the same for me this time.

,,Don't be afraid,'' he whispered. ,,Not of me, not of losing me. I will protect you.''

And I believed him for a while, indulging in his sweet touches. We didn't do much other than being close, feeling warm under the blankets together. But I made sure he was satisfied and peaceful when he went to sleep.

Had I known it was the last time we laid like this, I might had done something else. Kissed him deeper, touched him needier. But I didn't. I fell asleep with false hope that he would always be there. _But he wasn't._


	22. 20) Things breaking lovers

,,Never fear, Ma'am. I have several tried and true ways of keeping your son distracted, _for hours_ ,'' I had said. And while it was true, sex would only distract him for that long.

With the hope that his mother would get back the book and lock it away from him again, I had looked past the memories and fears of yesterday night and convinced him to come back to bed instead of plotting. And he _was_ distracted. It was like it always had been, the two of us lost, drunk on pleasure.

Being together for that many years didn't seem to slow down the lust for each other. For others, it might've seen like all we had in common was meaningless sex. But when I looked at him, seeing him as a moaning mess who could only chant my name, I knew there were more to it. I wanted to stay like this forever, high up in the sky, connected to him.

However, I had to face that I was not a young troll anymore, and at some point, I couldn't keep up with him. Making him work for it himself wasn't unpleasant, but it let him decide when we were done.

,,You're already done?'' I said slowly when he got up, heading for the showers. He looked mischievously down at me and stuck out his tongue.

,,Coming from you? I will be back in a minute, Glumshanks,'' he said with a smirk, kissing me shortly and leaving me for a while. I had to keep him distracted until Kaossandra was back. Only then, I could get rid of the nagging feeling.

But I couldn't convince him to stay in the castle with me. Feeling his power growth, I understood there were no way I could stop him, neither with reason or force. But on our way out, I stopped him anyway, to his displease.

,,What is it _now_ , Glumshanks?'' he said sternly. I looked down on him with saddening eyes, caressing his cheek for a moment, before kissing him gently. ,,Glummy, we don't have time right now. And you're still tired from the last round,'' he said calmly.

,,It wasn't my intention, love,'' I said peacefully, taking the sight of my young Master in. ,,I love you, Kaos. And I always will,'' I said gently, making him look somewhat concerned at me, before he indulged in my embrace.

,,I love you too. But now, we have to go! I have a brilliant idea!'' he said, pulling me with him to our end.

Needless to say, the plan didn't go well. But there were so many things in it, I hadn't expected. I called for him, when his mother was about to unleash her power. I begged him with pleading eyes. It was clear at this point he wasn't himself. Consumed with the dark power and his hatred for his mother, he chose the Doomraders.

Maybe I should had went with him, but hadn't I saved Kaossandra, no one would, and that damned book would have been opened again, unleashing hell. I knew I did the right thing. But looking back at my pleading lover, begging to come with us…

My heart sank when she denied him. Betrayal or not, the Doomraders might had taken him with them, but they wouldn't care for him. I feared they would only make it worse, with false hope of power.

That night, I knocked on his mother's door. She didn't greet me as she usually did, still tired from the fight earlier.

,,Ma'am,'' I said slowly, entering the room a bit more. ,,I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you…''

,,Glumshanks, I don't want to talk about him. I _can't_ talk about him right now. He made his choice!'' she said sternly, not looking at me. My ears dropped and I felt cold.

,,I know, but Kaossandra… I beg you, I have to go find him…'' I said with a small voice. She finally looked at me, her gaze a mix between anger and sorrow.

,, _Why_ , Glumshanks? Don't you understand, he _chose_ them?'' she said bitterly. ,,My idiot son is one thing, but how can't you _see it?_ ''

,,He is confused. I-I have to find him, to make sure he's alright,'' I said slowly, looking down. ,,I'm the only one he has.'' She scoffed, standing up and walking over to me, frustrated.

,,Whatever you saw in him, _forget it._ He must've played a mind trick on you, if you're so blind,'' she said angrily. I stood still, trying to focus and not flee from her stern look.

,,I love your son, Ma'am,'' I said as calmly as I could. ,,In this world, he only knew me who did.'' I could feel the tears burning behind my eyes.

,,He used you…'' Her voice sounded defeated. I wouldn't hear it. ,,He has always used you as his punching bag. Why not for his release as well?'' I closed my eyes hard, but the tears still wetted my cheeks. ,,I know it hurts. I know you were together for a long time. But I won't let you go. I _won't_ let you bring him back.''

I slowly nodded without looking at her, feeling the sorrow in my heart. I turned around, about to leave, when I remembered all the times he as a young man just wanted to _screw it all_ and run away. Together.

,,With all due respect, Ma'am,'' I said without looking at her. ,,You never really knew him. You might have lost your son, your bloodline. But I lost my heart, a part of myself. I don't intend him to feel the same way.'' With this, I left the room, closing the door behind me.

The guest castle had never seen this empty. Everything reminded me of him. I had never been apart from him since his birth, not like this. Knowing he had always needed me for support and help, I never really thought about how much I needed his presence.

Falling to my knees, wanting the pain to end, I cried for a time. She were right. He had chosen them. Not _me_. He had promised to always be there. Promised to protect me.

But so had I.

When I knew Kaossandre was asleep, I had already made my choice. I left the castle that night.


	23. Authors note: Hiatus

Oh, wow, got a bit emotional in the end, ay? Not a big fan of angst, reading it, writing it, but let's face it… It was hard not to include, taking the series in account. I really like to keep angst and more heartfelt stuff apart from the smutt, I don't particular like being sad while I'm trying to fangasm. So I apologize.

In any case, I have a few things to clear up, before we go on a (very long) hiatus.

''Why is there not a clear seme and a clear uke (top and bottom) in this story?'' … ''I can't see Kaos being top/bottom!'' … ''Why do they swift?''

Fear not, my young friend! (I assume you're young, when trying to simplify something as complex as an relationship into a cookie cutter solution) I also once was obsessed with this solution! (Please, don't ever assume there is a 'woman' in a gay couple, or that there is a 'man' in a lesbian couple)  
While there are some men who prefers to be top or bottom only, most are switch. Remember I didn't make either Glumshanks or Kaos _gay_ , as they are both attracted to more than men (you could argue I made Glumshanks bisexual, and Kaos pansexual, but the whole idea behind this was not to label them)

I like to think top and bottom roles depends on a) the partner, and b) the mood. Thus, I made them both switch (and accidently made both with a preference for bottoming, but with Kaos as the youngest and shortest, it sadly was easier for me to go with the stereotype. It also seemed more natural with how they began their relationship)

I do like top Kaos, tho. I'm just more fond of top Glumshanks, it seems!

But whew, I'm actually done! That's quite… sad, actually. Mind you, it's not _done,_ done. When season two arrives, I will continue, if I can. Not sure _if_ I can, it depends on if the show reunite the lovely duo, or what they're doing with them.

Should anything happen, and I somehow can't write about season two, I might just write an happyish ending, to not letting the story be uncomplete.

My _hope_ for the show is that Glumshanks (either with Kaossandras accept or not) actually do go out to find him. It seems likely, taking in regard that this was what he did in episode 6, when Kaos left (but then he wasn't forbidden to come back. I'm unsure if Glumshanks would disobey Kaossandra)

My _fear_ is we have to wait a couple of episodes before they reunite, or they take an approach of Glumshanks being Kaossandras servant instead. Or that they are trying to write Glumshanks out. However, we will have to wait and see.

I will, however, eventually make one shots for these guys. Some which take place in this story, some 'canon' to the plotline and some not. I might also do a couple of shots which has nothing to do with the story (other than the pair itself)

I still hope people will enjoy the story, but even more the ship itself. Till we meet again, ship away!


End file.
